


The Miracle Games

by Xenovia



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, implied other ships but theyre not that relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenovia/pseuds/Xenovia
Summary: "I won't have to watch innocent children fight this year. I'm going to have to fight them myself." 17 year old Hershel always knew that the games were dangerous, but he never expected he'd actually be chosen. (Hunger Games au)





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a story I was writing in 2015 on Fanfiction.net that I just started updating again and figured I'd move it over here! I'll probably post all the chapters in one go because they already exist online. But hey Hunger Games au, every fandom needs one so here it is! (it's written in first person present tense to mimic the style of the books, I know that's not for everyone so I figured I should at least mention it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Districts wait anxiously to see who will represent them in the Games.

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**  
  
I run a comb through my curls again but they refuse to flatten. My hair always looks awful when I get up, but it seems like today it's actually fighting to stay in this style. If I don't get this sorted I'm going to be laughed at before I even set foot into the reaping. What am I saying? The day we've all been worried about and I'm fretting over my face now? Ma's calling me downstairs; we have to leave now she says. I grab a red cap form my counter and jam it over the curls, hoping that it'll calm down by the time I get back.

If I get back

No, _when_ I get back. I'm coming home after the reaping for sure.

We walk out quickly; the streets are silent by this time. We're probably late again aren't we? By the time I arrive, nearly every spot is taken. I stand at the side of the line for my section and try to blend in. Clark's stood beside me, so I guess that helpful. He mouths encouragement at me, before straining his neck to see his girlfriend Brenda over the crowd. I can literally feel the nerves coursing through me. If I can just get through these few minutes without panicking I'll be fine. I only have a couple of eligible years after this. A young woman, she can't be much older than us, Dahlia I think her name is, enters the stage, as the video projection behind her closes around the Capitol seal.

"Citizens of District 5. I am proud to stand before you today to see who will bring honour to you!" I can't imagine anyone bringing honour, the only one who's ever beat the Miracle Games from here hasn't been seen since. Dahlia pulls her shrug further onto her shoulders and smiles, her heavily lidded eyes give the impression that she doesn't fully believe it either. "We'll have the ladies first shall we?" She moves over to a large box filled with slips of paper. I don't think Pa's taken out any food in my name this year, which helps my chances. Although, my name's not in this one, so I can at least calm down for this part. She draws a name with a flick of her wrist. "Claire Foley."

I recognise that name; she's one of Brenda's friends, in the same science class as me. I can't recall her having any siblings and its clear from the lack of volunteers. The crowd moves away and she walks forward, she looks around her. She's smiling but you can see her legs shaking. Poor Girl. She runs her fingers along her neck scarf and twirls her hair, she switches between them almost as if she's looking for a coping method but nothing's working.

As she talks to Dahlia I can feel my palms sweating. Just a few more minutes and this will be over. I'll be able to go back home and dread the moment the games come on Television and I have to watch innocent Claire Foley from Science class fight to the death.  
  
"Hershel Layton"  
  
Wait. They never announced they were picking the name. Did they? Dahlia repeats my name and Clark grabs my elbow. I guess… I'm the tribute then. I turn to look at Clark, his wide eyes confirm, it for me. The crowd disperses ahead of me, I begin to make my way over. I'm the tribute this year.

I won't have to watch innocent children fight this year.

I'm going to have to fight them myself.


	2. Leaving District 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel says goodbye to the life he's known, and meets his district Partner.

Ma and Pa come to see me off, she's in tears and he's trying to give me encouragement. Ma wraps her arms around my shoulder and whispers to me.

"Please Hershel, just, promise me that you'll come back. Okay?"

"I'll try ma. Really, I will. " I'm not sure if this is true though, to win I'd have to kill the other tributes. I doubt I can fight one, let alone twenty three.

"We believe in you , you're smart. You'll work out how to get through this. We're all behind you."

Pa shoves a bag of food into my hand as they're sent away by the guards, he tries to leave before he starts crying but he breaks down before reaching the doorway. Claire's parents talk in hushed whispers. I try to avoid eye contact, giving them a moment alone with their daughter. Clark and Brenda come in afterwards. Clark, who seems so calm normally, is sobbing on my shoulder. Brenda and Claire hug for the entirety of the time we have to share, barely any words are exchanged. Brenda stands up, with tears stains on her face to talk to both of us.

"We… We weren't going to tell you yet but we –we might not get another chance." The two look at each other. "We're planning on getting married. Not right now, we want to do it when we're not eligi-" she cuts off, probably realising the bad idea of saying that whilst in the building. "We wanted you both to be there. We just didn't expect…this." I give them a congratulatory smile as Claire goes to hug her again.

_I never really thought about how much I'm going to miss if I don't come back._

"Please… One of you win. Neither of us want to lose you." Clark clearly knows we can't both come back, and I can see him fighting the urge to pick a side.

Brenda and Clark leave and before long we're taken to the train, both breathing heavily. Dahlia assures us that we can help ourselves to anything on the train and that we'll arrive outside the facilities soon. She leaves the two of us alone whilst she goes to speak to the styling crew. We're in silence for several minutes before either makes an attempt at talking.

"So… how do you feel?" Claire doesn't seem upset any more, just very nervous.

"I'm not sure." it's the first time she's spoken to me directly, and I don't even have a proper answer for her, though it doesn't seem like she has much to say either. The train moves through the districts quickly, we're only the fifth so it can't take too long.

"You're Hershel, right?"

"Yes. And you're Claire?"

"Mm-hm." I can't decide if I'd rather stay here in uncomfortable tension whilst waiting for the Games or hurry up and get the opening ceremonies over with. Outside the window I can see the canals of District 4; I wonder who the tributes are from there. "We're supposed to have a mentor here aren't we, Mr Schrader?" She's right, Schrader's the only person who's won from 5 so it has to be, but there's no sign of him.

"Maybe we're supposed to meet him at the Capitol?" she laughs as I say this, a small one, but she's definitely laughing.

"What's funny?"

"I'm picturing that serious man with the rowdy Capitol people." I can't help but chuckle at the mental image. She composes herself quickly and looks at me, serious once again. "Do you think we could ally in the games?"

"Me and you?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to go in alone." She smiles at me. I rub the back of my neck.

"You probably shouldn't put all of your faith in me, I don't have much skill. I'm more of the… Studious type" That's quite a depressing thought really…. I must have some skill?

"You're a nerd?" she asks jokingly. "Don't worry, I am too. We can try and win with our knowledge of edible plants and explosions." She laughs proudly.

"I don't think the viewers would be very interested in that though." They do tend to be more in favour of the kids murdering one another.

"Are you kidding? They'd love the explosions." She grins again as the tall cranes over District 3 pass by the window.

_Maybe staying here with just her won't be too bad._


	3. The Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Hershel arrive in the Capitol, and start to size up the competition.

It's dark by the time we arrive there, though the bright lights of the city aren't. Nearly everywhere you look the people are dressed in clothing I've never seen that try to take photographs of us as we enter the main facilities. Dahlia's evening gown looks relatively normal in comparison. Claire grins and waves at them, whilst I try and muster a small smile. I'm honestly quite happy that we don't need to leave this building at any point. When we're inside I hardly want to leave anyway. You'd never be able to believe this is where they house the teenagers they plan to kill. It's a height of luxury I haven't seen before, there are Television screens on almost every wall and the furniture is even nicer than that of the train. As we look round in awe two guards come to lead us to dinner.

Midway through the first course (I think its pork? It's hard to tell with all the high class seasonings) Schrader comes down to greet us. A very old man now, He has a solemn look on his face and leans against a tall cane. But there's something friendly about him, if not a little tense. He slowly makes his way down the steps and sits opposite us.

"I could hardly believe it when I learned that you two were the tributes." He proclaims as he piles his plate "I was watching the Broadcast and nearly died when I heard you name Claire, I remember you always being so sweet when you were younger." Claire blushes, but frowns. Schrader turns to me "And you, Roland and Lucille's boy. It amazes me truly. Your family really helped me out with sponsors for my games you know." I do remember them talking about his games, but I don't remember any of the details. I don't really want to think about this kind man killing someone.

"I was so shocked when I read the names out." Dahlia chips in "I always hate knowing who has to go." She folds her arms and huffs, as if the idea is simply irritating to her. I can never tell what's genuine with this woman. Claire takes another bite of food before leaning forwards on her elbows.

"Do you have any idea what the other tributes are like? They don't air the other Reapings on the train." She's right; I have no idea who we're going up against. Schrader strokes his beard.

"It's not something we're required to do, but I guess it couldn't hurt." He brings up the Capitol recording on one of the screens, flicking through the videos. In the end, Claire gets up to help him find it. The screen opens on the lively stage of District one, the tributes from there are confident but relatively forgettable. The girl from two looks around as if she doesn't know what's going on, and the boy seems… fake somehow. He's a volunteer, and it seems like he's one of the kids trained for the games since childhood. Districts 3 are both terrifying, already looking as if they're dressed for battle. He doesn't show us our video, I'm thankful for that.

_I really don't want to see me and Claire terrified again._

I like the ones from 7. The girl from 8 looks as if she'll do well, so does the boy from 11. The boy from 12 looks surprisingly good for someone of the poorest district, there's also something terrifying about him, probably because he looks just like a vampire. Maybe that's just how people from that district look; I've never been that far from the Capitol.

"I like the one with the armour, Darklaw." States Claire as the video closes. That was the District 3 girl, the tough looking one. She does seem like a good bet. "That Dimitri's good, but he'll probably be in the Careers pack." He's from 1, there's no reason to try and team up with them, unless you're from a main district. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure…" There were a few people, but I'm not sure there's any I'd be comfortable trusting my life to. "But I guess… Dalston maybe?" he seemed strong, I don't about his partner, but she looks pretty friendly. I guess teaming up with tributes closer to my district is the safest option, as they'll be pretty strong but less likely to hold a grudge than careers.

"We'll try talking to others at the training in a few days, maybe at the Chariots as well." That seems like a good idea- but did she say…

"Wait, We?" She smiles at me as she gets up.

"Yes, we. We're a team _Hershel. Remember?"_

"Yes. Yes we are."


	4. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Capitol presents it's tributes to the rest of World.

I've seen the Opening Ceremony many times, the chariots and the costumes to represent each district. Five's outfits have never been good, and it seems this year is no exception.

"We're going to have to tie it back, or the headdresses are going to fit." I wince as multiple stylists try and force my hair back into hairband. I've already endured countless pin pricks from the seamstress and now I can't feel my own scalp. "Just cut it off."

"NO." it's not really my place to complain here but I'd really rather not get rid of my hair.

"We're just going to have to leave It." one proclaims after another band pings backs at her face. "Get me the colour instead. There's a gush of air round my head as she sprays it and when they've held up the mirror I can see that it's now streaked with Blue.

_Brilliant_

The outfit isn't as bad as I'd expect, but there's far too many lightning bolts for my taste. I'm led to another room where Claire is waiting. Mine seems relatively normal compared to her glowing headdress and teetering heels. The Chariots are waiting for us down the steps; only half of the people seem to be there though. Claire wanders off to see if she can make out the crowd from here. I decide to go sit in the Chariot but a large flash cuts me off.

"Say cheese!" My vision goes blurred for a second before I can see the camera in front of my face and the grinning girl behind. She checks the photograph before frowning "Oh, you blinked." The girl fiddles around with the lens before raising it to my face again.

"Do you really have to-"

"Just one second." I smile until I see the flash go off. "Yeah that's good." The girl seems a few years younger than me, but her lace sleeves don't cover up the muscles that appear much stronger.

"How have you managed to get that here?" From what I heard Schrader saying, we aren't supposed to take anything with us that the stylists didn't provide.

"With this-" she gestures to her skirt "I just tuck it inside the frilly parts." She lifts a layer and places it back to demonstrate "I'm Emmy, District 8. Though you can probably tell that from the outfit. You're Hershel?"

"How did you know that?" I don't remember mentioning that. I remember her from the videos though, so perhaps their mentor showed them the same.

"I was looking up information about the other tributes to know what I was up against. And you're dressed in Lightning bolts so I figure you're the 5 Tribute." She exhales "I'm talking a lot aren't i? I feel like I've been hanging out with the boy from 11 too long. He would not shut up about puzzles for at least half an hour." I'm not really a fan of puzzles; maybe it'd be best to avoid that district… Something else crosses my mind.

"Why did you need to take a photograph of me anyway?"

"I've taken one of everybody" She takes the camera out again, and flicks through the images. Most tributes are hardly recognisable. "I wanted to make sure I had a photograph when each person was looking ridiculous, so that we'd all have something to laugh about during training." I laugh as she shows me the angry faces of the tributes that she caught off guard. The Vampire boy snarling, the one with glasses grinning.

"Good to see you're making light of the situation"

"You won't be saying that when your face is up on the display screen in the training room." I doubt she's being serious, but there's a glint in her eye that lets me know she isn't fully joking.

"Hershel, we're going to need to head to the Chariots soon. Oh-" Claire walks into view as Emmy snaps a picture of her costume

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd got one of you yet." Claire blinks a few times. "You're his district partner?"

"Oh yes, Claire Foley" She shakes the younger girl's hand "And if I'm right, then you're Emmy?" Emmy nods " The Professor put the Reaping videos on last night" She gestures at me as Emmy crosses her arms

"You never told me you were a professor, Hershel!" She grins, pressing her hand against her face.

"No that isn't what-" she jumps suddenly as if she'd just remembered something, cutting me off.

"Sorry, I need to go talk my partner, this was fun though. See you around Claire, Professor." She mocks tipping a hat before heading to the older boy with slicked back hair that I assume to him.

"She does realise that I'm not a-" Claire laughs at the idea.

"She's just messing with you. You'd make a good Professor though." An announcement rings overhead to let us know we have two minutes. All of the tributes are here now; we make our way towards our chariot. "Time to make a good impression. Well, as much as I can in this." She looks down at her dress, wincing.

"You look beautiful."

_Why did I say that now? She's dressed as a lightning bolt; she'll think I'm mocking her._

Luckily Claire doesn't seem too offended, though she does blush slightly. We hold onto the chariot as the horses begin to move forwards to the Capitol crowds.

* * *

 

I go to bed with hair still streaked blue, ignoring the stains on the pillows. I guess it'll fit more into the Capitol theme anyway. The Chariots come and go without anything exciting happening, just as I've always seen them do. It's still odd to think that I'm here, that kids like me will be watching my every move with fear and an underlying thankfulness that it's me instead of them.

_They always said that the games were to control us, to teach us that we had no power over the Capitol. But surely one games would be enough for that, why go on for so many years? And how have they done it without anyone protesting? Unless…. People have protested but we've never heard of it. I wouldn't hold it against them._

_A few years ago, the age of tributes wasn't restricted, anyone could be reaped. A couple tried_ **_to win_ ** _together. Rachel and Leon I think their names were. They refused to kill each other as an act of Rebellion and remained in the arena. That was the last year anyone over 18 could be entered, they dropped the age for some reason. I guess they thought that kids fighting would be more shocking. It was announced that Rachel had died just a few day after leaving anyway, some illness she'd picked up. There wasn't a victory tour for Leon that year, and nobody heard from him afterwards. There are rumours that he was killed along with his family, and others say he's hidden somewhere in the Capitol. I guess it doesn't really matter what really happened in the end, he was punished for not following the Capitol._

_And the same thing is happening to us now._


	5. Survival Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel and Claire begin their training, and meet some odd tributes from other districts.

"There are four different stations for you to try out, Survival tactics, weapons, fitness and mentality. It's not required for you to try out every single one, but we'd highly suggest it. You never know what kind of arena you'll be going into." We're all in one of the larger building now, surrounded by equipment and activities. An older woman, one of the trainers, stands up on a platform "Don't underestimate any of them. Each is incredibly vital to your survival. I'm not going to lie; only one of you will be alive in a few weeks' time. Make sure you do all you can to ensure its YOU." I know she's meant to be fair to all, but it's obvious that some of us don't have a chance.

I take a look round at the other tributes; it's easier to tell them apart now that they're in District labelled tracksuits not in their chariot costumes. A rather intimidating guy from District 7 is stood near the front, with his hands shoved in his pockets. His partner seems to have formed an alliance with the girl from 6 who I recognise as Janice Quatlane, a relatively famous singer, as they're stood whispering to each other and giggling. The two from 4 are complete opposites, with the boy being terrifyingly tall and loud and the girl being a small ditsy thing that spends a majority of the talk passing around sweets from her pocket. As the instructor finishes, we head off to our selected areas.

I can see the career districts immediately heading towards the Weaponry station. The District two boy picks up a sword and begins to fight against the holographic images, pressing his glasses up onto his nose after each hit. The girl seems less confident with the sword, so picks up a spear and aims it towards one, hitting it straight through the heart. Claire asks me if I want to go to the survival station, drawing my attention away as the boy meets my eyes.

The survival station isn't quite as impressive as the weapons, but there's a good set of equipment. Claire decides to look over the fire starting station and I wander over to the knot tying station. I'm not used to hunting, so I guess traps will probably help in the arena. A couple of people are already there, a blonde girl hunched over staring intently at her hands and a red haired boy that already has a pile of different knots next to him. I pick up one of the short pieces and try to follow the instructions on the screen. It turns out to be a lot harder than it looks, and I soon have a pile similar to the other boys, but none of them are actually in knots. They're just thrown aside in frustration.

As I'm about to leave the station, the boy leans over the table and takes one of my failed knots, examining it.

"If you looped the end round your thumb whilst you pull it, it'd end up a lot stronger. Much better for attaching to trees." He looks up at me and hands it back. "Try it." I reluctantly follow what he says, finding the knot forming much faster than my other attempts.

"Thanks. How did you know that?" The boy leans back in his chair.

"It's easy; you've just got to think of it like a puzzle. You have a problem, and you keep trying to you have a solution." Didn't Emmy mention someone obsessed with puzzles? This may not be the best idea… "And don't follow the instructions, that's cheating." The girl sat beside him raises an eyebrow and mutters something.

"Why?" I narrow my eyes at him and he folds his arms.

"Well you're not going to have them in the arena. So if you come up with your own answers here, then you'll do a lot better in there." It's a warped way of thinking but… it does make sense. "I'm Randall by the way."

"Hershel." He gets up from his seat and leans against the table.

"Nice to meet you Hersh." He taps the shoulder of the blonde girl next to him, who before then had been deeply involved with the station. "Hey Angie, I'm gonna go try out the knife throwing station, I'll meet up with you later."

"Do you have any idea how to throw a knife?" She sighs

"No. But hey, no risk no glory. I might be great at it." As he walks away, the girl smiles at me.

"I'm sorry about my partner, he likes…." She moves her hands around, trying to find the right words "Doing things his own way. He means well though, so try not to get too annoyed."

"Oh no, he was helpful actually." I hold up the tighter knot for her to see. She takes a look and frowns.

"I suppose he has a point about the arena, but I don't know how he expects to learn them in the first place without being taught." She gets up from her seat. "I think I'm done with this now. Nice meeting you."

I'm alone at the table, and it's only now I realise that I'd never asked her name. I take a look round at the other stations; the Vampire boy from 12 is sword fighting with Darklaw, they both seem to be good at it already, though the boy is already out of breath. The boy from 6 is trying out the axes, whilst shirtless it seems. The girl from District one watches him intently, batting her eyes behind the brim of her hat. The couple from nine are together in the corner, seemingly uninterested in learning the skills. I look over the table again, something in Randall's pile glistens. I lift it up to find a small coin underneath. I hold it up at eye level and see it has a decorative top hat on it.

"Hey, how're you getting on?" Claire comes and takes the seat beside me, picking up a piece of the rope. I slip the coin into my pocket, intending to ask Randall about it later. "Oh this looks perfect, did you make this?"

"No…." She clicks her tongue. "How was the fire-starting?" she hesitates.

"I don't think they want me near the lighters anymore, I set Dimitri's sleeve on fire by mistake."

"So neither of us has done very well?"

"Yeah, maybe we should work together next time." She rests her hand against mine. I flinch slightly, not expecting it. As she pulls away her face seems disappointed for a moment, but it soon lightens up. "I'm getting lunch, do you want to come?"

"I'd like that." As she walks to the other room, I notice myself rubbing the spot where we touched.

* * *

 

A small buffet is laid out in the room beside us, with two rows of tables laid down the middle. A couple of tributes are already there, though I can't see any of the careers yet. We take a seat on the nearest table.

"What kind of arena do you think they're training us for anyway? There are so many stations here; they can't all be necessary skills." She puts down her fork to answer me, looking round at the different areas.

"Well, there are lots of things for catching animals, the traps and spears" She taps a finger against her chin. "So maybe a wooded area?"

"Could be… But then again, there's all the fire starting and shelters." I point towards them "So maybe it's something cold… Or they could be completely throwing us and we're actually headed to some jungle."

The last few arenas have been mainly based around one specific extreme, like an intense burning desert or a frozen ice cap. I wonder what sections they had there. Perhaps they just threw them in without any idea of what they were doing. A loud laugh comes from the entrance; I look to see one of the Career tributes sliding into the seat opposite us, a tall man with a confident smirk.

"Whichever arena we're given, I know that I'll be able to take on any challenge it throws my way."

_This guy's sure of himself._

"How can you be so certain?" The boy laughs again and draws a small sword- How on earth did he smuggle that away from the centre? - Before slamming his fist on the table.

"Because there's nothing the Capitol can throw that Zacharias Barnham can't take." He also clearly likes the theatrics.

"I'm assuming you're Zacharias then?" Claire asks. Zacharias bows over the table; I move my plate away from him in fear of him falling in it.

"Yes, Milady. Though you may call me Zach. Who might you be?" I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tried to kiss her hand yet.

"Claire, this is my partner, Hershel. We're from 5."

"Ah, sir Afro. I saw you at the Chariots." There's another nickname that I really don't appreciate right now "I'm from District 3."

"The Technology District?" He acts like he's from the middle ages, it's impossible for him to be from there. He and Claire talk over some of the tech in his home; I guess that's both of their areas of expertise. A few minutes later we're joined by his partner, she's honestly quite scary to be near. Her glare bores right into you and the armoured gloves she wears don't make her seem any friendlier.

"Ah Miss Eve, Lovely of you to join us."

"I've told you not to call me Eve." She hisses at him. Zach raises his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry, Lady 'Darklaw.'" I frown at her, why is she going by a different name? It's probably not my place to ask though, so I go on eating. "I was just talking to this charming girl about the power plants of District 5." Darklaw looks over to Claire, sneering slightly.

"Weren't we going to sit with the other careers?" Zach laughs, as Darklaw grimaces.

"None of them are here yet, but it can't hurt to meet other tributes."

"Well." She looks over at the two of us "Though I don't expect to see you in training after this, I enjoy the thought of doing battle with you in the arena"

_She talks like she's from the Middle Ages as well. Perhaps that's just how people in District 3 are. There must be something in the water there._


	6. An Abundance of Tributes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel continues his training, and learns some interesting information about the people he's supposed to fight.

That night, me and Claire sit down discuss the training up on the top floor. She seems to have made a lot of progress with both fire starting and building shelters, even if there were a few issues with setting others on fire. My knot tying seems a lot less exciting in comparison. I did try out the assault course afterwards, but I couldn't get past the wall scaling. Emmy found it hilarious.

"That's still further than me" she laughs "I was stuck on the rope swings." I look out of the window behind us to see the City lights dimming one by one. As the day finishes we're just edging closer and closer to the Games. "We're going to need to learn some kind of weapon skills if we want to make it out of this."

"That would be best…." I don't have experience and the thought of using a weapon sickens me, but knot tying won't get me very far if someone tries attacking me. She must see my apprehension as places a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do it right away; I'll have a go with them tomorrow, you go and find us allies." I could see if Emmy or the pair from 11 wants to join us…. But I can't just leave Claire to take care of me. Even if I'm awful, I need at least some way to defend myself.

"No- no I'll try it as well."

* * *

 

I end up devoting the next day to the mentality section, an area made up of various exercises to help build up problem solving skills. I feel bad for leaving Claire to try the weapons alone, but there weren't any spaces and she seems much more enthusiastic than me. This station doesn't seem like anything particularly interesting, but it is proving to be quite helpful. A memory game to test knowledge of different plant uses turns out to be a lot more difficult than I'd expected. The boy beside me is silent as he taps the screen. I haven't seen him before, so at first I wonder if he's supposed to be the instructor.

"I'm sorry but, do you know which plant this is?" I point to the 5 leafed one on my screen "It's not in the book." The boy look at me for a second, blinking slowly, then turns back to his screen. When the actual instructor arrives at the station a few minutes later, the boy starts discussing plants with him avidly, so clearly it's just me he refuses to speak to. I hear the instructor refer to him as 'Henry'; I'm guessing that's someone I'm not going to be allying with. I can see Claire over by the weapons; she's chosen a crossbow and is firing it at the holograms that are running towards her. She misses a couple of the first ones, but when she gets the hang of it they can barely any get closer than first target line. I can see the district 1 boy watching her, he actually seems impressed.

I'm about to start a new test on the survival set, but a thunder of footsteps interrupt me. A dark haired girl and the vampire boy staring at each other engaged it what I presume to be an argument. It seems like I'd missed the first part but I can tell that they both knew the other before the games. "Why didn't you come and find me?" the blonde boy yells as the girl storms away from him, rubbing her arms.

"I didn't want you to know I was here." The boy throws his arms into the air.

"But why? You vanished one day and then never came back- You just go and run to another District, you left me without a second glance."

"There are things you just don't understand Anton." She's raising her voice now. He catches her arm just as she goes to enter the next room.

"What is there for me to understand?" The girl stops and glances towards the on looking tributes.

"Please...I don't want to cause a scene. Everyone's watching." She whispers.

"I love you Sophia, I just want to know what happened." He's trying to stay calm but his eyes are wide. The girl looks at her feet; you can see the tears starting to fall.

"I don't want everyone here to know." Nearly the entire room is watching their every move now, and even the careers have dropped their weapons for a moment.

"What could be so awful that you'd run away for a year?" She walks forwards swiftly, shaking his hand away. As he calls after her she suddenly turns on him and yells.

"Because maybe I was worried about how District 12 would react to the Mayor's son having a child with his unmarried girlfriend!" She pauses a second before covering her mouth in shock. Anton stops as well, his face frozen. He stammers for a few seconds, staring wide eyed.

"We- No…. How old...-" As he tries to ask questions Sophia breaks down into tears and heads to the Lunchroom, muttering to herself. Anton's left in the middle of the training room alone, with the remainder of us watching him. He draws a sword from the rack and swings it behind him. "None of you bring this up again." He adds with a glare. People slowly move back to their stations as he places the sword back and follows Sophia to the lunchroom. After that, many people have left the weapons station, so I figure this may be a good time to try there. If Sophia and her estranged boyfriend come back I'll be sure to leave though, that isn't a fight I want to be involved with. I pick up one and weigh it in my hands.

"You sure you can manage that?" The District 2 boy with the glasses and heavily styled hair places the sword he was using back, selecting a slightly different one. "A Cutlass, that'd be better for stabbing, if you want one for combat I'd start with a Rapier." I try not to take this as an insult and swap my sword with his. It's one of the smaller swords on the rack, it seems more suited to fencing than actual fighting. But I suppose he's been doing this a while so, unless he's trying to sabotage me, he knows best.

"Thank you. It's… appreciated."

"I haven't seen you over here much, so I assume this is your first go with the weapons?"

"Oh yeah, I've spent more time on the survival skills. You know, researching the best ways to tie knots"

"Ah, you've been learning the ropes." He chuckles to himself for a moment, but when he sees that I'm not laughing with him he straightens up and adjusts his glasses. "Well, not everyone here understands my level of Wit."

_This is what the careers are like?_

"Right, well. Unless you're planning to train me, I'll be fine on my own from now on."


	7. Sworn to the Sword Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Last training day, Randall has a proposition for some of the tributes. Hershel considers who he trusts.

On the last day I'm at the Weapons station once again, finding the sword I'd used yesterday and getting to work. I slash at the moving target several times, blocking any hits on my chest. I never expected to be using a sword but now that I am, it seems… fun?

It comes quite naturally to me, though I've very nearly received a quick haircut from the blade twice now. At one point I train with Claire, but she soon grows tired of the sword and opts to improve her crossbow aim. Many of the other fighters are focussed on their own training, but Janice's partner Grosky joins me, apparently deeming be worthy of fighting against him. We spar for a while, I notice that he seems uncomfortable using a blade but his determination is admirable.

"Hey! Hey Hersh." At first I don't notice my name being called, but eventually (after it's near enough shouted at me) I look over to the shelter building area, Randall's over by one of the premade tents gesturing for me to come over. I lower my sword, thanking Grosky, who leaves to go to lunch with the district 1 girl, and walk over to him. He leads me round the corner to a group of people stood in front of a large blackboard. Angie from before is already there, as well as the burly guy from 7 and Henry.

"What's going on?" I ask. I understand half of these people being together, but the others haven't said a word to me before, or each other as far as I know. Randall claps his hands together.

"Well, we're all looking for allies in the games right? I've called you all here to propose that we all ally together." He looks round at the group eagerly, met with a mixture of replies. The 7 murmurs something. "I'm sorry Dalston, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I'd wanna ally with you Bratscot? I'm aiming not to die and you're not exactly best prepared for helping me stay alive."

"Not just allying with me, with everyone here" he gestures round. "Okay, I want you all to look at something." He swings the blackboard round, revealing a cluster of writing and drawings. "I've been trying to come up with the perfect set of allies that have good fighting skill but also probably won't kill me in my sleep."

"Can we count on you not killing us though?" I hear Dalston mutter. Randall glares at him a second before continuing. I look over the board to see a crudely drawn stickman with a mess of hair. I'd like to hope it isn't me but I know by now that it'd be a waste of hope. ." He looks over at the girl beside me.

"Okay so first, Angela." Oh, so that's her name "You're my District partner. So we kind of have to ally." Angela looks vaguely offended.

"Is that your only reason for adding me?" she crosses her arms. Randall's eyes widen, obviously not expecting that response.

"You're also deadly with a bow and arrow; you hit that target spot on yesterday." He adds. It's added quickly, but it seems sincere. Angela smiles at the praise. "And then Dalston. It was a toss-up between you and Jakes for strength, and you seem less of an asshole." Dalston seems stuck for whether to seem happy of annoyed at this statement.

"Why am I here?" Henry has his hands on his hips and he seems slightly bored at being called here.

"Henry, I've seen you at the survival stations. You know basically everything." I'm not sure if I'm imagining, but I can see Henry grin slightly. "And Hershel, you're my fellow sword fighter. We're both good so if we can grab some at the cornucopia we'll be set." I hadn't seen him fighting, but nobody else is protesting so it must be true. "So, we can all ally, are you in?" We look around at each other for a second before Angela, Henry and I accept. Dalston takes a bit more persuading but he eventually agrees.

With this new found alliance, I practise against Randall for the remainder of the session. He wasn't lying when he said that he was good, it's near impossible to block his attacks. Around us Darklaw slams against Zach's shield and Anton clashes with the District 2 boy.

_There better be a lot of Swords at the Cornucopia, or our alliance will be dead in the first few minutes._

"Randall-" I ask between lunges "How do you feel about my District Partner, Claire?"

"The ginger girl? She seems cool; she can be in the alliance." I'm amazed that he already knows what I was going to ask, but I don't have time to question it further as he slashes at my neck "Sorry, nearly got your hair there Froshel." He laughs as I return his attack.

"Hey, wait a second." I stop him midway through his attack as I remember something. He pauses, looking annoyed. I pull the coin out of my pocket. "Do you know what this is? I found it after you left the knot tying." He takes it off me and flips it in his hand.

"That, my friend-" He tosses and catches it "Is a hint coin. I was gonna use one as my district token, Must have left it behind."

"Do you want it back then?" He hands it to me.

"Oh no, I was gonna take my ascot into the arena instead, fits with my image more. You can have it if you want."

"Thank you."

"Okay now enough talking." He takes up a battle stance "Fight me."

* * *

 

When we arrive at lunch, it's a lot more full than usual. Most people have been training nearly every moment that they're allowed. I also notice we've been shifted into rows facing each other rather than separate tables, I suppose it's because they're beginning to clear away the Training equipment, but it's rather unsettling to keep making accidental eye contact with the Careers. The Sword fighter from 2 especially keeps staring my way.

I sit with this newly formed alliance, though Claire has joined us now. Most people round the room seemed to have joined their own ones as well. The boy has stopped glancing at me now to join a conversation with Darklaw and the lost looking girl that keeps fiddling with the gem in her bracelet. Zach seems to have allied with Anton and the two are discussing fighting techniques. I notice that Sophia has placed herself far over the other side of the room

. What surprises me is that Emmy's Partner, the blonde one with the sneering face, is happily talking to the hat wearing girl from District 1, who I hear called 'Hanna'. I didn't think those kind of careers associated with people in such low districts, though the boy did help with choosing swords, though that may have just been politeness. Although…

"Randall?" I ask, lowering my voice "Do you know who that boy is? The one with the glasses." Randall nearly chokes on his food as he hears me.

"You mean you didn't see Desmond's fighting?" Luckily he keeps he voice down as well.

"He was never at the station when I was, he quit when I got there."

"Hersh you really missed out, he's insane." He waves his hands in exclamation, drawing a few gazes from the tables. "I knew careers were good, but he could literally hit the targets with his eyes closed. I know, because he pulled out a mask and proved it."

"Sounds like you're quite a fan." I can't see his face as he turns away but you can tell his cheeks are reddening. "Why does he keep glaring at me?"

"He's not-" He snaps his head up to look his way "-Okay so he's glaring at you. Maybe it's because of your sword fighting earlier. You know, a friendly rivalry between people of the same skill. Though he should probably be wary of me rather than you. I'm far better."

"Don't be such a pig head." Randall, quite fittingly, snorts as he goes to back to eating. I try to take my mind off of Desmond for the time being, focusing on him too much isn't worth it when we'll be in the arena this time in a few days. As I go back to eating, someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see Emmy smiling.

"Hello there Professor I haven't seen you all week." She slides into the seat next to me as Randall starts discussing training scores with Dalston. I see the nickname from the chariots has stuck.

"Sorry, I'd been meaning to come and find you but…" She cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"I saw you on the Agility course the other day; I can see why we weren't at the same stations." I don't have time to feel insulted as she begins talking again. "I was training with Bloom mostly, my district partner. Do you know him?" She lifts the camera from her neck "Hang on I'll find his picture."

"No I think I do, is he the one that looks permanently angry?"

"Yeah that's it!" it's odd, I didn't think she'd be one to stick with her district. She's spent a majority of the time meeting others. "We worked mainly in fighting techniques, Jakes was there as well. Have you met _him_ yet?"

"I don't think so…."She pulls a disgusted face.

"He's the one form District 4. Urgh." She looks at her camera and flicks through a couple of photos. "They say I'm not allowed to take this into the arena, can you believe it? What do they think's going to happen, I'm gonna blackmail tributes with embarrassing photos? I'd have thought they'd enjoy that."

"I suppose you're going to leave it with your mentor then."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever get it back." I begin to ask why before I realise. She nods at me slowly. "Can I get another of you, the others as well? You know, just in case one of us makes it." She frowns at the thought but goes about eagerly getting everyone to turn and smile at her.


	8. Individual Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes receive their scores by showing off their skills.

I hesitate to leave the training centre at the end of the day, realising this is my last chance before the individual sessions. Tomorrow we'll need to display one skill for the game makers to receive our overall score. Dahlia's advised that I show off my fighting rather than survival, as they're looking for people that will provide good entertainment. If we're good, we'll receive a high score and if we receive a high score then have citizens backing us.

_If there's nobody backing us then we're going to lose._

When we're back in our lodging, Claire and I just have to wait patiently. There's nothing that we can do before then. As we eat dinner, Schrader talks us through our training and what the Game makers will judge us on.

"You see, I didn't get a very good score when I did it" he tells us, seeming rather embarrassed "A four I think-" Dahlia holds up two fingers and mouths the number at us, Schrader doesn't seem to notice. "But that didn't mean I was hopeless. I just didn't have what they were looking for. But look at me now… I'm still alive so I must have done something right." Claire laughs nervously, it's apparent that Schrader isn't used to giving encouragement.

"Where are you going with this?" Dahlia demands.

"I'm saying… Even if you get a bad score, it doesn't mean you'll do badly." Schrader stops for a moment "I'm sorry… that sounded cruel. I just mean that you don't necessarily need to be the top of your skill. I mean just look at Paval from a few years ago, nobody expected him to win at all." He looks at us one by one "I believe in you, you just do the best you can."

* * *

 

The next morning we're led to the Training centre again, but this time we're seated outside. We're some of the last there; everyone else already sat staring blankly at the wall opposite them, going over their technique in their heads. Hanna is the first to be called in; she seems very confident, which is surprising considering that she's the one meeting the game makers before anyone else. I'll end up being the 10th person to go in; it's just like the Reaping, district by district starting with the female tribute. I'm sat between Claire and Janice, who keeps nervously tapping out a rhythm on her knee.

"Hershel?" Claire whispers to me, everyone else in the room is silent so I don't need to strain much to hear her. "Do you think I should go with Crossbow or just stick to survival skills?"

"You did great at the crossbow; I'd say to go with that."

"I practised hitting targets with a hairband and coin last night and I broke a lamp. What if I do that in there?"

"There aren't any lamps in there, you'll be fine." I can't help but make an unneeded comment. She hits my leg as I laugh, furrowing her brow.

"You know that isn't what I mean." I apologise and smile at her.

"Just go for what feels right. I know you can do this." Hanna exits the room with a smug grin as Dimitri enters. As she leaves, Grosky congratulates her. Hanna smiles at him and blows a kiss. A few minutes pass and there's a large bang from the main training centre. Smoke billows out of the door as Dimitri and a few of the gamekeepers exit, spluttering. I'm not sure what he was trying to do, but it clearly hasn't worked very well. After a few minutes they declare the area safe to re-enter and Desmond's partner peers round the corner uncertainly before going in. Every other district before us heads in without any other interruptions; Claire is set to go next. I wish her good luck as she wanders over. There's nobody else beside me, and no one over the other side of the room is trying to make conversation, though I can see Henry and Randall making faces at each other in some kind of silent discussion across the line. I turn my head up to look at the wall; the notices seem to be for the game makers with notes on mealtimes and dress codes.

_Good to see they have their priorities sorted._

In the middle there's an interesting image of a dog made of matchsticks. The note underneath says you have to move them around to make it look like the dog is dead. I guess even dogs can't catch a break in the games. It says that it's the 'daily puzzle'; perhaps Randall will try and solve it as part of his training.

A few minutes pass and Claire leaves, slightly flustered but seeming proud. She's got her hair tied back and her jacket round her waist so I assume she went for the physical training instead. It's my turn to go in next, luckily all the career districts have left now but I can still feel the judging looks of other tributes as I walk to the door.

As I enter, I'm met with a variety of different reactions; only the man at the front, the one with dark sunglasses, seems to be fully interested though. In front of me are a large rack of different weapons and a table with different materials on. The swords are lying at a slight angle; clearly the careers have been at them first. Hopefully they're not too bored by the amount of sword fighting they've already seen, as I bet Desmond, Darklaw, Anton and Zach all chose it. I select the smallest one there and gesture towards the holograms, one of the game makers set it off. I swing as the image moves towards me, and slash at the pixelated arm. It disappears and a few people offer a polite applause. A few more figures approach and I strike them.

I'm finished in less than 5 minutes, it's much more uneventful that I'd expected. Afterwards, I'm dismissed by the man in sunglasses. He looks as if he wants to say something more but no words come to his speech. Instead he merely thanks me before I leave.

As I open the door, I notice something out of place. I look to see the matchstick dog now looks as if it's lying down flat; Randall's sat opposite it, grinning.


	9. High Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between tributes as the games draw near.

There isn't much to do until the scores are announced; the training room is shut off now, though we are allowed free run of the housing. Claire's gone off to talk with Angela, so I'm by myself in the District 12 area. I take the hint coin out of my pocket and take a proper look at it. It's a bit rusted but you can still see the design, and I notice a large swirling 'L' in the centre. It seems it's more suited to me than Randall anyway. I place it on the side of my shelf, deciding that I should see if anyone else is free. Heading down the corridor outside I find myself opposite a couple that are…. embracing each other in the corner. The girl gasps and turns to the boy.

"Julien, I thought you said there was nobody on this floor!" They both turn rather red as I apologise.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude, I was just-" I stammer as I try to head back the other way. I should have just stayed in the room. The boy smiles calmly.

"Don't worry, we should have been more respecting of your district's floor, Romilda, do you want to go to lunch?" The couple head of holding hands. If my memory serves correct, they're both from District 9. Sad to see people falling in love just days before the Games begin, though maybe star crossed lovers from the same district will be popular with the Capitol. I walk in the other direction from them, and quickly hear shouting from one of the rooms. The door's still open, so I can see inside without being noticed. A rough voice sounds out, clearly angry.

"I know you've stolen it ya little brat, give it back or I'll take this situation to the mentors." The boy from District 4 is looming over a tired looking Emmy, who stands with her arms folded. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, why would I need to steal it? I've got a token."

"Don't play dumb Altava; you haven't liked me since the first day. This is just the sort of thing I'd expect from you." I exit from the corridor and move where they can both see me.

"What's going on?" I ask from the doorway.

"Professor, good to see you, this _lunatic_ thinks that I stole his district token. Which I **didn't** , I'll have you know." I nod at her.

"Why do you think she took it? There's really no reason for her to." He stamps his foot and leans towards me.

""I should be pretty pissed that you been eavesdropping, 12, but I'll let it slide. Altava's stolen it to spite me. On the first day of training I beat her at the knife throwing; now she's just doing petty things to try and get back at me. It's probably in her pocket right now." Emmy rolls her eyes at him once more.

"Oh, shut up Jakes, I beat YOU at everything else." She says, pulling her pockets out "Even if I had stolen-" there's silence apart from a silver badge falling clinking to the floor from her shirt pocket. Emmy stares at it in horror as Jakes smirks.

"A police badge. My token." Emmy starts talking quickly as she moves to pick it up.

"Okay but Hershel I swear that I didn't-" I hold up a hand to stop her, realising a way I can turn this situation around in Emmy's favour.

"Excuse me Jakes, do you mind me asking when you lost it?" He furrows his brow, obviously not wanting any resistance to his claims.

"I don't bleedin' know! During the personal training I guess. I had it pinned on me jacket so I wouldn't lose it." That sets it at about 4 hours…. She could have taken it but something seems off. Wait…

"And you believe Miss Altava took it from you whilst you were in the waiting hall."

"I guess so. Yeah." Perfect.

"Now, correct me if I wrong but Emmy is in District 8. You are in District 4. So she went into the training hall after you." Jakes nods in understanding. "Then how exactly did she manage to take it from you? "

"She took it as she walked out." _And that's where you're wrong_ I think to myself.

"Whilst it was pinned to your top? Surely you would have noticed if she'd done that." Emmy smiles at me. "I feel like it's far more likely…" I turn and point towards him. "That you slipped it into her pocket as you walked past her. She was still sat outside when you left your session, and nobody would have noticed as they'd be too preoccupied with their own training." Jakes grumbles slightly, though not giving up his side of the argument. Emmy picks the badge up off the floor.

"What good would it be to put this in my pocket? What are you trying to pin me for?" I think over what he's said so far. There doesn't seem to be much of a reason but…

_Yes._

_That's it._

"I believe I know Emmy." Jakes doesn't say anything as I explain. "You've said that you didn't get along in training, and that Emmy was a lot better at fighting than you. We can't be sure what your intentions were, but perhaps you want to bring her training score down? And what better way to do that than through the Game makers. Showing that she's robbing other tributes would surely destroy her chances at her being a Capitol favourite." Emmy grins at me and then flings the badge towards Jakes in disgust.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid just to lower my score. Whatever I get, I've earned it. I'm not going to let you ruin my chances at making it through these games." Jakes collects his token up and leaves with a snarl. Emmy sits down on the floor and sighs. "I know he's going to be after me in the arena." I sit down to join her.

"I'm the one who ruined his 'evil' plan; he'll be going for me as well."

"Maybe we can beat him together. Allies?" She extends an arm towards me.

"Allies." I state, shaking her hand.

"Now let's just hope I got a higher training score than him, or that'll just be really embarrassing."

* * *

 

Later that day, me, Claire, Schrader and Dahlia gather round the largest screen on the floor, which near enough covers the whole wall. They're announcing the scores, though at the moment it's just Puzzlette, the host, discussing some previous winners and how well they scored in theirs. She moves animatedly in a way that's quite surreal, yet not altogether unpleasant. She grins as the District 1 profiles appear up on the screen.

"Dimitri Allen, who seems to be popular amongst the game makers, despite some…technical issues in training. He has received 7 out of a possible 10."

"Technical issues? He nearly blew up the training centre." Scoffs Claire "They better not leave any explosives for him in the arena, we'll be dead in minutes." Hanna receives a 6 for her score. They're surprisingly low for District One tributes.

Desmond, who gets a laugh from Puzzlette as his picture's revealed, gets an 8, so it seems Randall's admiration is towards the right person. His partner, Aurora, gets 5. Even in her profile she looks slightly distracted, and I notice that only her first name is listed. District 3 gets the highest points so far. Jakes receives a 7, and I hope there was a way that Emmy managed to get more than him. Marion, the fish girl, only gets 2. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

I'm honestly surprised with our scores, I get a 6 whilst Claire manages a 5. There's a polite applause from Dahlia. Puzzlette doesn't seem very intrigued by either of us and moves on to talking about Groskey from the next district. Most of the others average between 3 and 6. Though Randall gets one point more than me and Emmy receives a 9, two higher than Jakes. I may have imagined it, but I swear you could hear cheering from upstairs when it was announced. Both Bloom and Anton get 8.

Darklaw gets the highest overall score and approval from Game makers, Emmy is a close second. There's no denying that they're going to get sponsors in the arena. Schrader assures us that ours are still good and that many of the sponsors wait until the interviews. Right, in which Puzzlette, the overly talkative and intrusive interviewer talks about the tribute's personal life and ambitions; they usually end up seeming quite fake, our ones are supposed to be taking place this evening.

Wonderful.


	10. The Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Games begin the next day, Hershel takes part in an interview to win the crowd over.

I find myself in the dressing room with my stylists once again fussing over me. Luckily the outfits don't fully need to fit our district, so there's not a headdress or tattoo in sight. The red waistcoat and smart shoes are a lot nicer to see laid out on the chair, but the issue is with the matching cap that the woman is once again trying to put on my head. She takes a fistful of my hair, examining it. I wince as she pulls slightly.

"Are you sure I can't cut it? It's in the way of everything." I hold my hand up to it.

"I'd really rather not…." The stylist pauses for a moment, her comb resting against her cheek.

"It'd be annoying in the arena though, you'd get branches stuck in it. Or someone could grab a hold of it." She lightly tugs the handful again to demonstrate.

"Well…"

"It's required for female tributes with long hair to tie theirs back at the start, I have to do something with this." I wait a second, thinking over the 'Froshel' comments from Randall. Maybe she has a point.

"You know what? Just cut it all off." The stylist near enough squeals with glee and gets the scissors from the desk. I wince as I see the hair falling to the floor and, though she seems still unimpressed with the result, the stylist happily fits the cap on.

Schrader accompanies me to the interviews. Claire isn't with us, but I assume she's with Dahlia. We head to a hallway at the side of centre, which leads to a large open room, similar to where we met for the chariots. The screens on the wall show the stage, where Puzzlette is currently stood checking her microphone. There's a distinct sense of nervousness in the air.

"How are you feeling then, my boy?" Schrader speaks without looking up at me. "You've got to be a little bit nervous by now…."

"Very nervous, but I think I can handle it." He takes a couple of notecards out of his pocket and flicks through them, before sighing and placing them back.

"That's good to hear. You know, a few of the mentors here want their tributes to put on a good show, act more outgoing or hide all their weaknesses. But I think you'll do fine as you are, you're a likeable lad with a good score."

"Thank you." I slip my hand into my pocket "Excuse me sir, is there any way you'd be able to turn this-" I hold up the hint coin "Into a badge for me to wear?" He takes it off of me and smiles.

"Of course, I'll get it back to you in the morning. Now go off and meet with your allies, this is a good time to make friends." He taps his cane on the floor "That can save your life in the arena." I scan the room and see two faces I recognise. Angela's petting her curled hair to make sure it's in place and Dalston fiddles with his neck tie. As I walk over both are engaged in conversation. They don't notice me for a few seconds as they continue talking.

"I was told to go for the 'tough guy' image; that's how the Game makers saw me apparently. Ah, Layton- Good to see ya." Dalston nods at me as I stand beside.. Angela smiles.

"Hello Hershel. Have you got any tips about the interviews? Because that's all Dalston has to talk about." Dalston folds his arms.

"Hey, I can't help that I wanna make a good impression." Angela laughs at the seriousness of his comment.

"I know, you'll be fine though. So Hershel, You got a 6 in training right?" I nod and she clasps her hands together. "So did I. That's not too bad in my opinion. Dalston got 7." Dalston grins and avoids eye contact.

"Eh, I just threw some stuff around, they must have liked it." Allying with him is definitely a good idea then, we need somebody strong to help. "Angela used her bow and arrow, of course."

"I'm getting used to that now; just hoping there's one at the Cornucopia." She bites her lip, obviously having the same concern I have about the lack of swords.

"If I see one, I'll get it for you." Dalston remarks. As Angela protests he simply states "I'm running forwards to grab supplies anyway." I suppose he's got more of a chance that anybody else, but running to get items usually ends up getting you killed.

"Just…. Don't risk your life to help us out. We can find another way if I can't get one."

"I'll be careful, don't worry" He gestures towards me "So anyway… you don't actually have any tips for the interviews, do you?" Angela smirks at something over my shoulder. There's a yell from the staircase.

"What the hell have you done to your hair?" I turn around to see Randall descending the steps. I tug at the hat. He walks over to join us.

"Yeah the stylists changed it." Randall's mouth drops in shock.

"Unbelievable. You looked nice before, now you just like some kind of dork." He says with a grin.

"Yeah you can call people dorks." Angela laughs, pointing out his outfit, which consists of a white tuxedo and top hat. Randall scowls. An announcement goes over the intercom that interviews are about to begin. On screen, Puzzlette is introducing herself to the audience. I can't see them, but from the sheer volume of the applause I'd say the crowd is pretty big, the games are always pretty important to the Capitol. As the first tributes enter, I see there's no sign of Claire yet. And she doesn't appear for the next few interviews either.

Each interview lasts a few minutes, before a buzzer signifies it ending. As the tributes go on, it seems that everybody has a specific theme for themselves, just as Schrader said. Desmond is likeable; he tells a handful of jokes but also discusses his interests in archaeology. He has a pretty good stage presence, Puzzlette's giggling beside him. Aurora's aloof, but most of the audience seem to appreciate her sincere answers. Darklaw's cold and Jakes is angry.

Puzzlette is an interesting girl to watch, she's midway between exposing the tribute's weaknesses and over exaggerating their skills to impress the audience. She's fully won over the audience within moments of speaking to them. When Marion passes me, smiling gently, I become aware of how anxious I am to go on.

As I enter the stage, I'm momentarily blinded by the spotlight that moves towards me, though I can see Puzzlette beckoning me over. Luckily the lights also block of my view to the audience.

"So, Hershel!" I smile at her, she talks loudly to be heard over the crowd. "How does it feel being here in the games?" What a question to start with….

"Well how would you feel knowing you'd have to kill the people you've just met?" Puzzlette laughs awkwardly.

"That's not what we're here to discuss." She says with a more fake smile.

"Good, because I wasn't really in the mood for discussing it either." She pulls a face at the audience that I can't quite see, but she gets a laugh from it. I scold myself in my head for being rude; these are the people sponsoring me "Sorry, just… Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course-" she's back in her bubbly personality "Let's talk about your training score. A 6? I'd say that's pretty good. So tell us, what did you do?" Most people haven't mentioned their abilities, but I can't help hinting.

"I don't think I can say… Just be sure to leave a couple of swords lying around for me." Puzzlette 'oohs' at me.

"Wow Wow Wow! A sword fighter from the power district? You might be one to look out for." I can feel my face flushing. I know she's putting it on for the audience; there have been plenty of swordfighters already interviewed. But the encouragement is appreciated.

"Thank you, it's good to hear support."

"Well you deserve it." Her face lights up. "Speaking of support, who do you have backing you over in District 5?" I think back to the crying faces I left behind, but the Capitol doesn't want to hear about that.

"Well, there's my best friend Clark, I've known him since I was little, he's always had my back and I'm sure he's out there rooting for me," There's a light cheer from the audience. "And of course my ma and pa "Puzzlette tilts her head raises her hands to get an 'aww' from the crowd.

"It's so sweet that you've got people looking out for you. But I notice someone you haven't mentioned. So, you've got to tell us…. Any special girl in your life?" I rub my hand against the fabric of my trousers, why is it so hot in here?

"No, there isn't any…" As I'm watching her I catch a glimpse of red hair over in the stage wings. Claire's finally here. She looks good, though not from the pale makeup or the sparkling red dress, but from the smile she gives towards a seemingly nervous Janice and the unheard words spoken to grinning Aurora. I shake my head. "There isn't anyone." Puzzlette raises an eyebrow and stares behind her. She gives me a look but is smart enough not to give anything away to the audience. A buzzer goes off. Over already?

"Well it looks as if we're out of time. Give it up for Hershel Layton from District 5!" I stand and wave at the applauding crowd as I exit, brushing past Claire on my way. I whisper 'good luck' to her as we pass.

It's only as I leave stage that I notice how red and shaking I am, though Randall and Angela assure me that my interview went fine. I miss the first part of Claire's but when I catch it on the screen I can her talking about Brenda and discussing the science used in the training centre. She's very relaxed in front of them, despite not having any specific angle, I'm impressed. She leaves the stage flushed, but smiling.

"How was it?" she asks, breathing heavily.

"You were incredible." I answer, without a hint of dishonesty. She truly was incredible.

"Looking like that, you'll definitely get a lot of sponsors" adds Angela. Claire twirls slightly.

"Thank you! And Hershel, sorry I left you here by yourself before."

"It wasn't too long. What were you doing?"

"I'd lost my pocket watch, I wanted to use it as my district token" It's only now I notice the tiny gold clock hanging from her neck. "I got a bit carried away with searching for it, Dahlia wasn't pleased that we were late; Which is pretty ironic considering I was looking for a clock."

The other interviews continue without problem, though with a few more unexpected happenings. Grosky, the older boy from 6, ends up taking his shirt off for the audience, scoring himself a few extra sponsors. Janice's turn into an impromptu concert when Puzzlette reveals she's a fan. Dalston stays true to his word, keeping up the tough act with minimal answers. His partner Melina spends a lot of her interview gushing over the other tributes and her father.

When Bloom steps up, I realise I haven't heard him speak till now. He seems very calm in being on stage, and there's a slight snark to his answers that seem to mostly go unnoticed. He's apparently quite high up in his district. Sophia and Anton are both harassed about the scandal involving their child, all whilst trying to change the subject. Ilyana from 12 is very popular despite her low training score. Randall hints at him and Angela being together, setting the way for her interview to be full of blushing and giggling. The audience seem to love it though, so he's probably done her a favour. She also talks about a brother, who was apparently a tribute in the games a few years ago. I feel sorry for not recognising him.

When all the interviews are over, we're all brought onto the stage to smile before the audience; giving them one last glimpse before the bloodbath tomorrow.


	11. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel and Claire discuss their fears.

We all head back to our rooms quickly, there isn't time to talk to anybody else, and knowing I'll have to fight most of them tomorrow, this is probably best. Me and Claire are stood beside the sink in the main bathroom trying to get the makeup off of her face. She'd been in here a while before hand and had no luck, I don't really want to sleep just yet so I'm perfectly fine with this. Claire takes some water and splashes it onto her face, gazing into the mirror.

"It's weird that we'll be in the games tomorrow. It's just…" she trails off, rubbing at her eyes.

"Horrible." I answer slowly. She purses her lips,

"I thought that something would happen, some way to delay them or stop them altogether. I've been wracking my head for plans all week, but there's just …nothing." Claire grips onto the side of the sink and exhales. She talks quickly, this has obviously been on her mind for quite a while. But I know there isn't a chance of us getting out, the Capitol would never allow it.

"It's impossible to stop this. We just need to try our hardest and make it through." She lowers her face and her voice cracks slightly as she speaks.

" I know I can't do this. What's even the point of trying to?" I can't tell if she's crying or if it's just leftover water running down her cheek, but I place a hand on her shoulder either way.

"Come on, don't talk like that. Everyone here has a chance in the games; we just don't know what'll happen." She rubs under her eyes, trailing mascara across her cheek before turning to look at me.

"But if I don't try and win I'll die straight away, but if try and win then I'll end up having to fight all the people I care about. I don't want us to fight each other."

"We won't have to." I don't care what happens. I'm not going to fight anyone.

"We will if we want to win. So I don't… I don't want to win." I hate seeing her looking upset, so rub her shoulder. She goes one step further and moves towards me pulling me into a hug. "I don't know what to do Hershel. " I place a hand on her back, slightly shocked by the sudden closeness.

"Neither do I. But we're gonna get through these games together." I pull out of the hug and take her hand, leading her gaze towards the mirror. I look over the two of us, noting the qualities. "Look, you see what we've got here?" She looks up and grins.

"A girl with makeup across her nose and a boy with a bad haircut who really needs some sleep?" I stare at my reflection, noticing the dark circles under my eyes. I swat her arm.

"I was going to be me motivational and you've ruined it." She laughs, I'm happy to see her cheering up.

"I'm joking, you look very smart" She breathes deeply. "I'm sorry for freaking out… I guess I'm just scared. We could be dead tomorrow."

"Well let's aim to get further than that." I find myself yawning. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well you're not gonna manage that if you're half asleep, go to bed." She seems much happier, but I'm still concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She takes hold of my other hand and looks back up at me.

"I'm fine now. Thank you Hershel you're… you're a good friend." Leaving her, I head over into my room. I consider showering, but there's really no point if we're about to go into the arena. Besides, the stylists did my hair and covered me in perfume earlier. Pulling on the Capitol issued Pyjamas, I get ready to 's only when I'm lying in bed that I realise; despite how much I've told Claire it'll be fine.

I'm terrified

I'm only noticing now how much my hands are shaking, overthinking every part of my training. I got a 6 in training, so many tributes got higher than that.

There have been years before when the arenas were completely unpredictable. During one a few years ago, they only things at the cornucopia were explosives. Every person ran to get one and the games barely lasted an hour. My skills are based on sword fighting, and if they don't have any at the cornucopia.

I don't stand a chance.

I'm going to die.

* * *

 

I end up not getting much sleep due to panicking, a fact that I luckily manage to hide from Claire. If she knew I'd been worried then my words to her would mean nothing . In the morning, all the tributes are led to jet, referred to by the pilot as the 'Targent airship'. We're placed in rows facing across from each other. Randall pulls a face at me as I sit opposite him, I roll my eyes in response. Two game makers pass by the seats, injecting each person's forearm.

"What's this for?" Claire whispers as he's about to set up hers.

"A tracker." What would they need to track us for? Surely they'd know where we are from the video feeds.

Unless of course, the trackers are so that they know when to set the cannons off.

I decide not to think into it too much. When he injects mine, we make eye contact for longer than I'd have liked. It's the same game maker from the training, still wearing his sunglasses. He seems to be quite important.

The ship lands in a hangar, and I take one last look at the retreating tributes, taking note of where my allies are headed. Claire and I are taken to the middle room. Schrader and Dahlia are already there waiting for us, two small lifts are behind them.

"Only a few more minutes." States Dahlia. She's dressed more casually than she usually is, and seems more nervous. Schrader doesn't look as if he got much sleep either.

"Hershel, I've got this for you." He takes the small hint coin out of his pocket and attaches it to the lapel of my jacket. "And Claire, your pocket watch; I figured putting it on a strap would be safer in the arena. He ties it round her arm. "Remember. First things first, find water and shelter. Make allies but don't get too attached, you can't all make it. Run from the Cornucopia." We both thank him; Claire quickly sets her watch to the correct time. As an announcement goes off above ground, Claire flings herself at me, enveloping me in a tight hug that I happily return. We remain this way until Schrader tells us to enter the lifts. A voice rings out as the lifts descend upwards and the mentors disappear from view.

I give Claire one last glance before she too is gone. I'm alone in the lift now, a few seconds away from entering the arena.

"Get ready, for this year's MIRACLE GAMES"


	12. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games Begin.

_Run_

_Don't think, just run._

_Get in, get out. Don't try getting weapons_

_Unless there's one right beside me_

_No, just ignore it and run to find the alliance._

Sunlight suddenly blinds me as I reach the top. Claire re-enters my vision, looking just as startled. The countdown begins, 10 seconds to look around. Most of the careers are over the other side; they shouldn't be too much of a problem. Most of them seem determined, others quite proud. The cornucopia's in the middle, the surrounding area is a forest; I can see the tops of mountains. Right in front of me is a blanket and a wooden pole.

_I could probably grab them._

The countdown's halfway done. Most tributes have positioned themselves to run; Grosky's preparing to sprint as it seems, teetering on the edge of his podium.

_There's a sword directly in my line of sight, if I ran straight away I could probably get it._

A bird flies overhead; it's good to know there's possible food.

_Is it worth getting? If I grabbed the pole first, I could probably get to the middle without problem. No, just get out of here, just run._

As the countdown finishes, I find myself running towards the centre. There's screams all around me and a large string of curses. I manage to grab the pole as I pass it but the blanket's picked up by a retreating Janice. I hear Claire yell me and turn, only to see her heading to the forest. When I look back at the pile, the sword's gone. I panic for a moment, I'm stuck in the middle with nothing but a pole and there's nothing to get.

_How long till I'm h_ it?

"Layton!" I panic, seeing a sword waved in front of my nose, inches away from killing me; I look to see Dalston holding the other end. "Layton take this, I'm getting the bow." I stare for a moment, realising I'm still alive. Sword in one hand, I throw him the pole.

"Don't bother, we've got the sword now get out." He can't possibly want to go for the bow; it's in the dead centre.

"I'm gettin' it for Angie." He seems determined and I don't think there's any chance of me stopping him. I haven't heard any cannons yet, they're waiting till the bloodbath finishes, but I can definitely see Jakes stood smirking above a fallen tribute. Aurora is fending off Anton with a spear whilst Zach scavenges around the direct centre; he punches Dimitri in the nose when he tries to grab the loaf of bread he was eyeing.

"Wait, Dalston She'll unde-" A knife flies past me and hits the side of the Cornucopia. Bloom snarls and grabs another from his belt, appearing to aim for my head. Dalston's run forwards to grab the bow from inside the cornucopia. I follow him quickly, scanning the ground for anything I can pick up. Once again, a sword swings in front of me; I raise my own this time, clashing with them. As the swords collide, my attacker snarls.

"What are you still doing here?" asks Desmond, mimicking my attack once more. I slash at his shoulder, remembering my work in training. His sword drops by his side as he makes a more unusual movement, grabbing the front of my shirt with his other hand; he pulls me to his eye level "Get out of here." I freeze; this isn't how careers should be acting.

Why isn't he fighting?

He huffs before turning to flee the bloodbath; I feel the sword in my hand, knowing it'd be easy to strike now. But I can't do it. He retreats, grabbing the hand of Aurora and leading her away from the fighting as well. I follow his lead, managing to get a hold of Dalston and pull him away from the middle of the bloodbath before he can fight for anything else. Bow in hand, he gives in and follows me. Ilyana's now laying the floor, her makeup mingling with the blood under her eye. I step over her, wincing.

"We've got to go find the others, come on!" Dalston and I hurry to the outside of the Cornucopia. I can't see anyone around us as we both run into the forest.

"Did you see where any of them went?" He asks as we're still moving. We stop to rest by a tree. "I think Henry came this way…"

"No." He's pale, very pale. "But I'm sure we'll find them." I close my eyes and lean back, my hearts beating much too fast.

"Now, we got a couple of weapons between us right?"

"Uh… yeah." I swing my sword idly, my mind focussing on where the others might have gone. My mind keeps heading back to Desmond though, and what on earth that exchange was about. He's a career; he wouldn't need to protect other tributes

. I need to try and block him from my mind for now. We have more to worry about.

"We can make this work, if we just…"

My answer fades; I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. I'm so tired from running. So tired that I don't even register the footsteps of the approaching tributes until the two of them are right in the clearing, weapons in their hands. Dalston notices them first.

"Layton we gotta go." There's a tug on my arm as he tries to pull me out of harm's way, but he barely has time to move his feet before he falls, a knife in his shoulder. His bow hits the floor by my feet, I instinctively go to pick it up. I feel awful, though Dalston makes no protest, he's preoccupied with yelling over the injury. Bloom's stood behind him grinning and preparing to throw another knife. I stand stunned for a few moments before I see Jakes wielding an axe just the other side of me. Taking the bow, I run away, not daring to look back. I curse myself over and over again for leaving him there defenceless but…

There's nothing I can do.

I weave through the trees quickly, trying to put a lot of distance between me and them. They must be right behind me; I can't stop for even a second. There's no more footsteps, so they must have given up.

The fighting should have died down by now, as the cannons go off. There are two. I can't be certain who they are until sunset though, when they display the fallen. I desperately hope there's some way Dalston made it out of the fight.

He could still make it.

There's also the horrible though that the cannons were for one of my allies. I sit on the floor to catch my breath, making sure nobody else is in the area.

Now that everything around me has calmed down, the reality of what just happened near enough punches me in the gut. The boy I was laughing with last night is lying in a forest with a blade stabbed into him. And I just left him there. I took his weapon and left him. Friends and district partners are killing each other without hesitance. My breath quickens, I can feel my heart going.

This is real.

This is real and people around me are dying. His friends probably think he's okay

I stand up shakily, not knowing what to do. I take the bow and sling it onto my back, there aren't any arrows but Angela could probably still make use of it. The sword's good, but too big to comfortably attach to my belt.

I left him there to die

The pole can be used to make shelters and traps. I silently thank Dalston again as I head further into the forest. I can hear the hovercrafts begin to enter the skies. It's time to get out of here.

As I run along, falls into my path from the treetops. I raise the sword ready to fight back. Looking down, I see the small pocket watch lying on the floor.

"Claire?"

"Up here." I look upwards to see her perched in a tree. I throw the bow and pole up to her, pick up her watch and grab hold of her hands as she pulls me up to sit with her. She exhales softly as I sit beside her; she's obviously still shaken up from running. Her entire body gives off fear and anger, her eyebrows furrow and there's dried tears on her cheeks. "Whe hell where you thinking?" She whispers harshly.

"What do you…" She grips my shoulder tightly with one hand, keeping a firm grip on the branch.

"The Bloodbath! You ran into the middle defenceless, I thought you were dead." She seems pretty upset, I can't look at her. "I was waiting here just… just hoping those cannon shots weren't for you." I was too caught up in the moment, I didn't realise she was that concerned for me. I feel horrible, how long was she worrying? I look up and meet her eyes, trying to prove im sorry.

"I wasn't thinking, I was there and then Dalston…" I trail off, not wanting to bring it back up. Relaying the image in my mind makes me feel sick. Claire's eyes widen.

"Dalston? Is he alright?" I wipe sweat off my forehead as I break eye contact with her.

Well if he is then it's no thanks to me

"No... He-" I stop, not wanting to recount the details "I'm not sure." I sigh. He fell to the floor, but I don't know how injured he was. I'm probably kidding myself, but there's still a chance. "There were two cannons; I only saw one body at the bloodbath." She unhooks herself from the trunk and picks up a large orange bag hanging on one of the branches.

"We aren't gonna know until sunset. It's probably safer here, but we need to find food and water quickly. I'm not surviving the first day to die by mere starvation." I wasn't aware of how thirsty I was until now; the back of my throat is pretty dry. "I managed to get this backpack; it's got a couple of fruit pieces and a bottle in it- There's a tiny bit of water…" The two of us climb down from the tree. I take the watch and put it back on her arm. We walk silently, aware that danger could be anywhere.


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel begins to doubt his trust in his chosen allies.

We've walked for ages now, so there shouldn't be any chance of the careers catching us. It's likely that they've stayed by the Cornucopia. According to Claire's watch, we're nearing the afternoon. I hear a boy's scream at one point, but no cannon goes off. Claire takes the bottle out of the bag and drinks a bit.

"Where would we find water? That's not gonna last very long." I ask, the air feels as if it's getting warmer. She looks up, trying to see over the trees.

"There should be some kind of lake or river here. So we'd need to go more uphill to find it" she hands the bottle to me, I take a quick sip. "Then again, this is an arena. They can do whatever they feel like doing." I take off my jacket and tie it round my waist. It's definitely getting hotter.

"Still, it can't hurt to go by basic logic." Maybe the game makers have been nice this year. Claire recalls seeing some mountains earlier, so we're mainly head in that direction, me with the sword and her with the pole. As we're walking, a bird flies past us. I instinctively grab the bow before realising there's nothing I can do without arrows. The arrow clearly triggers something in Claire's mind as she starts talking.

"Did you see what happened to the others? I only saw Angela getting supplies and Melina heading the other way from me." I think back, pushing memories of Dalston and Desmond from my mind.

"Bloom was there, he seems to have joined the careers pack. They were all gathering weapons, so they'll all be pretty dangerous." Claire takes a piece of fruit out of her backpack and offers it to me; I decline so she begins to chew on the end.

"These taste disgusting." She whispers. A loud shout from beyond the tree line gets our attention; I jump, quickly jumping in front of Claire with the sword, prepared to strike. I lower it as I see Emmy, but raise it again as I see her pursued by a yet unknown tribute. Neither of them seems to have noticed we're here. The other tribute screams and swings their weapons, Emmy attempts to hit them with the large chain in her hands, but she's backed up against a tree. Failing this, she kicks them in the stomach.

"Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything." The tribute swears, and lunges at her but is cut off when she swings the chain again, shrieking, this time hitting it bluntly across his head. The tribute falls to the floor. Emmy swiftly grabs his weapon and buries it into him without hesitance. Claire grips my hand when the cannon starts. Emmy stands back and raises an arm to her head as the hovercraft appears above the arena, the dirt around the area is thrown into chaos as the claw descends and picks the tribute up, his head lolls back and I can see the face of Jakes, a final grimace stretched across his features. The axe is lifted up with him.

"She just…." Claire whispers.

_Emmy just killed someone._

_This is a mistake, that can't be what happened._

Emmy herself seems very shocked; she lingers for a moment before dropping the chain. "We should get out of here." Claire goes to leave, but I stop her.

"No, wait she seems… upset." I walk forwards slowly. She still doesn't notice me "Emmy?" She stares at me, blank eyed, before realising who I am.

"Professor…Did you… see that?" I nod. She frowns. "I just... I killed him" she stares at her hands, as if realising for the first time. "I need to go. Unless, you want to attack me." She backs away slowly, picking the chain back up from the floor. "I wouldn't blame you really. I'm not exactly a good person to have around." She walks away, not even watching us, as if she's already resigned to not surviving. I can't just let her go; she'll be dead in minutes. There are doubts in my mind, but I can't ignore her.

"Emmy wait-" Claire looks at me, wide eyed. I can see her questioning me.

"I'm not sure if-" It's a lot to ask, telling Claire she needs to see the best in a girl who just did such a thing. But I've seen who Emmy really is, this isn't her.

"This is the right thing to do, do you trust me?" She bites her lip before nodding.

"I do." I call again.

"Emmy. He was going to kill you. I don't…. applaud what you did, I can't exactly forgive it either" she looks startled " But I'm not going to abandon you." She stops and looks at me "Come with us." She offers a small smile, waiting a second before walking over.

"You're sure?" Claire places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." I hand her the backpack to carry as she slings the chain- mildly bloodied, but nobody dares bring it up- round her shoulders. "What happened anyway?"

"With… that or with the Bloodbath?"

"Anything."

"I picked up this chain" she rattles it "when the countdown ended. I was planning to use it for traps, I also picked up a few bandages, but I must've dropped them, they'd be really helpful now." She rolls up a sleeve, her arm has a few cuts on them, they look painful but don't seem too dangerous. "I knew Jakes was going after me but I didn't think it'd be so soon. We ran into each other by the lake and he started chasing me. I've been runningfor such a long time."

"Is it because of the rivalry in tra- … Hold on, lake?" I put an arm out to stop Emmy as Claire grins. "You found one?"

"Yeah there's one just back-" she goes to point one way, then stops and points another way. "I was there but I don't know where… there is." I look back to where we've just walked. Claire walks over to the trees.

"Well, when we saw you, you ran from over here." Claire gestures behind us. "So, maybe if we went in that direction, we could find it."

* * *

 

A few hours later without anything eventful and we still haven't found the lake, Emmy seems pretty disheartened. I can feel my throat complaining, but I don't want to take the last of the bottle in case we don't find anything else for a while. Emmy purses her lips.

"I was sure it was this way… but I was going fast, I can't remember if this is the area I was in." Claire folds her arms.

"I don't think we'll find it today, so we should probably set up some kind of shelter." She looks at her watch. "We've probably only got a little while before it gets dark."

"I'm impressed they let you bring that watch in here." States Emmy "It's pretty damn helpful." I can't help but react to that.

"Come on, You don't need to talk like that."

"I didn't realise 'damn' was such a bad word'" Emmy laughs, to be honest I'd heard a lot worse at the Bloodbath.

_It's good to see her happy, but I can just see her killing Jakes over and over again in my head._

"Hershel's got a point." I really don't.

"Oh shush, you're not my parents." We stop in front of a large tree. "This should be good for a shelter. Shall we set up here?" Claire takes the pole and stabs it into the trunk.

"We need some kind of cover. Take your jackets off." We both hand our jackets to her and she hangs them over the pole. She collects a couple of larger sticks from the floor and uses them to prop the cover up. When she's finished she claps her hands. "It's not perfect but it'll do for tonight." Emmy holds out a hand to me.

"Hey Professor, if you give me that sword I'll take the first shift." I'm apprehensive, she probably needs more sleep. And I don't want her to think I don't trust her.

"You really don't need to do that." I reluctantly draw the sword, but I don't hand it over just yet.

"Hey, you let me join the alliance." She takes the sword from me. "I owe you one." I resist going to sleep just yet, as I feel like I need to see the fallen tributes. Just to make sure everyone's okay.

Each night, they show the images and statistics of the tributes who have fallen during that day. It's mainly to show people how many of us are left, but I'm just wanting to know who the cannons were for.

The capitol fanfare goes off just as the sun sets. I brace myself, hoping that none of the images are of my friends. Claire comments that they've done a lovely effect, considering we're really just looking at the top of the arena. The first face shown is Marion from District 4, second is Ilyana from 12.

Emmy stares at the ground when Jakes appears. I wait for more but there were only 3 cannons shots today so… that's it.

"Dalston." I whisper. I find myself smiling "Dalston's still alive." I'm relieved, though I can't imagine what the tributes from the other districts are going through right now. I can't say that I greatly knew any of the dead tributes, but neither of them deserved this. Even Jakes, though I'd never tell Emmy. It feels like a weights been lifted from my shoulders though, I can still find them. And I'm not the one responsible for someone dying.

"It's still pretty early, but you get some rest so that we can head out tomorrow; I'll wake one of you up when you're needed." Emmy goes and sits a few feet away from the shelter, sword in hand. There doesn't seem to be any room for arguing with her, so we head inside. There isn't much room, but with just the two of us it isn't so bad. Claire wishes me goodnight before turning over to fall asleep. I look outside the shelter, the fake stars cover the sky as the arena turns pitch black.

One day down, who knows how many are left to go


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance forms.

_An axe falls sharply, cutting the ground. I look up to see Emmy with blood dripping from her arms. She turns to look at me, grinning. Behind her I see tributes, lying spread across the floor. They each clutch a weapon in their hands, slowly they each raise them towards the sky, I look to see an image of Desmond printed across the sky, laughing heartily. His face fades away, replaced by that of the Game maker, he begins lowering his glasses before the screen turns to static, the sky breaking into pieces and falling. It's right above Claire. I have to get to her, but I'll be killed. If I jump in front of her, I can save her but I'll die. There's no way to avoid this .I run towards and leap, feeling the air leave my body._

I didn't expect to sleep at all, especially not so soon after entering the arena, with all the ongoing sounds from outside, but I must have managed at some point as I find myself waking up when it's still dark, covered in sweat. I'm not exactly desperate to fall back to sleep, the dream's made it near impossible to shut my eyes. Claire's asleep beside me, there's no point waking her now. Perhaps it's a better idea to switch shifts with Emmy, she'll want her rest. I call her name quietly, hoping she's close enough to hear, but there's no such luck. When I crawl outside the tent, I don't see her either.

She's definitely not here. But she must be fine, or I'd have heard the cannon.

Unless I missed one.

I panic for a moment, expecting the worst. Though I notice my sword has gone as well, so she's protected. And even if I didn't hear the cannon, I'd surely hear a hovercraft. I pick up the bow from inside the tent, planning to take guard until she came back. Claire hasn't stirred yet, so I leave her asleep. Emmy comes stumbling back to the shelter a few minutes later, clearly jumping back in surprise when she walks into me. It's too dark to fully see her, but she sounds tired.

"Hershel?" she looks up at me, through the darkness. "What are you doing?" I look down to where I assume she is.

"You weren't here; I was keeping watch over the shelter. Where'd you go?" she stops talking for a while, but she's breathing very heavily. As if she's been running. She waits a few seconds, simply breathing.

"I heard a noise… It sounded like the careers."

"Why would you go find them by yourself?"

"I didn't want to wake either of you. I had the sword, I'd be fine."

"Why don't you go sleep, I'll take the rest of the watch.

* * *

 

I think nothing more of Emmy leaving, and so the next morning, we pack up the shelter and continue on our way, trying to find the water. There's none left in the bottle now, and we've eaten all the fruit. I can feel the hunger a lot now.

"It's a little weird that we haven't run into anyone. Surely there'd be someone by now." Remarks Claire without even taking her eyes off the path. It's true, besides Jakes, there's been nobody. I wonder how large this arena actually is.

"Don't say that, or the Capitol will find a way to bring us all togeth..." Emmy trails off as she turns her head to the side and stops, gazing up at something. Claire and I turn to see as well, expecting some kind of announcement over the sky. But instead, there's a large wave of water heading our way, flooding the further parts of the forest. If we stay here, there's no way to avoid it.

"Run!" We turn in the opposite direction and sprint away. There's no time to question what's happening, we just need to be away from here.

"I wanted water, but not like this." Mumbles Claire. A cannon goes off. As we're running I notice that the sound of the water has died down. I look back to see something… unusual to say the least. The water moving towards us and then lapping up as if it had hit a wall, despite being nothing there.

"Is it some kind of barrier?" I walk closer to it, And poke the pole through it slightly. The water covers the end but never moves past.

"It can't be, you can move through it." States Claire, putting her hand through.

"It's a Capitol trick then." Emmy walks along the line. "It's stopped all the way along, we're gonna have to try and go round it."

"HERSHEL." I look around, but can only see Claire. I could have sword someone else was yelling me.

"How far is it though?"

"Did either of you-"

"HERSHEEEEEL." That was definitely someone, but there words are slightly garbled as if they were… in…

I run over to where the 'barrier' is, and catch a glimpse of the red hair bobbing just above the waves. He catches my eye and flails his arms to keep him afloat whilst still yelling.

"Don't get too close." Says Claire, holding my arm.

"Claire, we have to go past. Randall's in there." Claire's eyes widen as she spots him, he's managed to pull himself up to one of the branches now, but is barely hanging on. "How do we get to him?" Emmy takes the chain and loops the ends together.

"Hershel, put me on your shoulders, I should be high up enough to throw it to him."

"Will that even work?"

"Don't know, but I'd rather try it than wait and let him be washed out of reach." She swings it over her head and throws it past the barrier "This better work." She whispers to herself. There's a tug on the chain, but no sign of him yet. It's unlikely that Emmy will be able to pull him back herself, but if she can just hold on. After a few minutes, the flood begins to die down, seemingly just being absorbed into the ground, another clear sign that we can't trust anything in the arena. Randall's hooked up on the tree branch, gripping the chain with one hand and absolutely soaked. He coughs a couple of times as we approach him, after checking it's safe to go past the barrier.

"Oh that's not how I wanted to meet you guys…" He sighs as we help him down.

"How did you want us to meet you?"

"Preferably with me rescuing you. From a pack of wolves or something." I notice that he seems to have lost his glasses in the flood, but he doesn't seem at all concerned by this. Perhaps it's best not to bring it up. As he goes to take his jacket off, he swears under his breath, grabbing at his other arm.

"Has something happened?" He winces as he Claire helps him take the jacket off fully. His arms hanging loosely by his side, he doesn't seem to be able to move it. Claire moves down to take a look at it, Randall bites his tongue.

"I'm not sure how bad it is. All we can do for now is keep it elevated." Remarks Claire "Does anyone have anything we could use?" Randall looks down at himself.

"Take my ascot." I look over at his neck; the orange accessory he wore in training is still there.

"Isn't that your district token?" He closes his eyes for a second.

"Yeah but… use that, it'll be fine." Claire takes it from round his neck and opens it out fully, before folding it into a makeshift sling. "Maybe one of the sponsors will send something to help." He adds, looking to the sky. A couple of seconds pass and he kicks the floor, evident that nobody's going to help. "Well I'm sorry Capitol for only getting an 8. I'm sure you'd help the careers if they needed it." As he complains, I become aware once again of how much I need a drink.

"Randall, Is there anywhere we can get water?"

"Two minutes since I've met you and you already want stuff." He laughs "But yeah there was a lake over the other side of that sector. That's what I was getting."

"We should go over then" So he did manage to meet up with his allies, so if we all get back together we should do better. I've still got the bow to give to Angela anyway"

"Have you seen any of the others? I lost them by the Cornucopia yesterday." A Cannon went off during the flood, but I hope they'd got out before then.

* * *

 

As we see the river across the trees I nearly scream. It's seems like an overreaction but I didn't think we'd ever find it. The four of us run towards it, though carefully as the floor is still damp from the flood.

"Yes! This was the one I found earlier." Cries Emmy as she takes the bottle from the backpack. "Is there anything else we can fill up?"

"I think that's all there is, everyone be sure to drink some now as well." She passes the bottle round to us all; it feels good to actually have a drink now. Randall sits himself on a rock by the side of the lake.

"Has anyone got any food? I had some in my bag but I haven't a bloody clue where that's gone." Nobody answers, so he just huffs as he takes another swig of water. As everyone finishes their drinks, Claire places the bottle back into the bag for Emmy to carry.

"What do we do now then?" she asks "We can't stay here; a lake will be a top spot for the careers to find." We don't know how much water there is, if it's scarce then everyone will be on the lookout for it.

"We also don't know if it's going to flood again." I can't tell if it will do that often or if it's a one-time event, but I don't want to be around to find out.

"I hope this is the only place it happens." We get up, and I notice people approaching from the forest. The smaller one holds a weapon in their hand, the two behind walk slowly, one supporting, and half dragging the other under the arms. I quietly point them out to the group.

"Everyone ready your weapons and head for those trees." I whisper, as they look over I can see them realising the danger. "I can't tell who it is." Randall is currently weapon less, so I usher him to the back of the group. We wait behind the trees until they come closer. I need to see their faces so I can decide whether we need to run. As their faces become clearer, I lower my sword.

"The alliance is finally together!" Randall leaps from behind us, over to where the two stand looking rather shocked. Henry slowly lowers Dalston to the floor as Randall hugs Angela. I'm delighted to see them again, though they all look a little disoriented. Dalston seem absolutely exhausted and can barely hold himself upright. Henry looks like he's been through a lot, while Angela seems pretty upset as she cries into Randall's shoulder. I notice that her hair is still perfectly curled though.

"Randall-" begins Angela, her voice is shaking. "We hadn't seen you since the start, I was so worried that…" she trails off as she clings to him. "You're soaked?"

"It's fine, I had a bit of trouble just now but their quick thinking got me out." Angela draws back slightly, trying to dry off her clothes; Randall jokingly pulls her back and rubs his shirt across her sleeves. Henry turns to look at us.

"Really?" he asks with deep concern. We nod at him and, for a moment, I think he's going to smile. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if we'd lost him." As Randall and Angela pull away from each other, I notice that she has a handful of arrows in her grip.

"Angela?" She wipes her hands on her face quickly before coming back over. "This bow was meant for you." I take it off my back and place it in her hands.

"This is yours though, I can't just take it. You can use the arrows."

"No, it's yours. Dalston got it for you.". She turns to look down at the boy, who's breathing heavily on the floor.

"Is that true Dalston?" he stares up blankly.

"I guess so…" she thanks him and turns back to me apologetically.

"He's been quite out of it since we found him." She lowers her voice "I think he hit his head. Someone attacked him, but he can't remember who it was." I look over at Dalston again.

"Do you really not remember?" He shakes his head.

"I've got no clue." As he adjusts the way he's sitting, I notice the dark stains on the back of his shirt. "You… You don't happen to know what went on at the bloodbath do y'?" He wheezes as he speaks.

"We were both there at the Cornucopia. You ran forward to get this for Angela and… you saved my life when Bloom tried to attack me." It's true that he saved me by warning me about the knife. But I refrain from going into detail, not wanting to scare anyone. I've already tried to block the image of the knife from my mind.

"Bloom… so that's the one who stabbed me, hey. If any of you see him, make sure to return the favour. I can't even describe how my shoulder feels right now."

Angela takes the bow and puts it onto her back.

"And to think I was here complaining about my arm" Randall doesn't have anything much more to add, likely due to the teasing between them in training. Claire and Emmy, who've been rather quiet during the meeting, understandable as they didn't really know them, assure him that he's fine to be upset. The new allies quickly use the water to drink from and to clean themselves.

"Now come on, we need to move away from here." Emmy takes over with helping Dalston. It feels a lot more comfortable walking with such a large group. We're silent for a while; the three new allies seem unwilling to talk about anything. This silence is broken by the rumble of someone's stomach. We all turn to look behind, where Randall is stood sheepishly smiling.

"Is there any chance we can go and find food?"

"There's a mountain up North" Says Henry, looking over in that direction. I can see the top of it above the treeline. "There's a chance that we can find food and shelter over there." He better be right, because last time we followed someone round, it ended in disappointment. We start anyway, trusting Henry's judgement. Being the only ones with weapons, Emmy and I lead the group and Angela brings up the rear.

"How many tributes are left in the arena then?" Emmy asks.

"Well… There were 3 cannons on the first day, and one earlier." Says Claire, counting them on her hands "And so, without counting us, there's about fourteen others, right?." 14… So there are the career tributes still here, and the rest will likely have allied together. So as long as we don't run into any of the other large groups, we should be fine.


	15. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and violence is all around as the alliance travels.

"I'm hoping that the cannon earlier was for Bloom." Angela says, whilst looking behind her. Dalston laughs weakly.

"We can't be sure till later. But we've got everyone here now, so at least we don't need to worry." Says Emmy in response. Everyone's tense right now, we're heading to a new section of the arena with no idea what's ahead. I hope they were right about the mountains. The air becomes colder as we head towards them, I feel myself shudder slightly.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be in a big group like this? We're a large target for traps." Asks Henry. Emmy ignores his comment and carries on.

"I think the main issue would be that one of us decides to kill all the others. Heh?" Randall's comment is intended to be a joke, but the small chatter that was happening before stops, and I catch everyone taking glance at eachother. That wasn't something I'd considered.

We stop as something darts across our path, a small animal from the looks of it. Claire moves quickly, slamming the pole against it. It's killed pretty quickly. She rolls her sleeves over her hands and picks it up, examining it.

"Can we eat it?" I'm wary of what might be in the arena but also aware of the growing hunger amongst everyone.

"Might as well try." She wraps it up in her jacket. Satisfied that we'll be able to eat tonight, we continue on. Though we're barely a metre away before we're halted again.

"Why do we keep stopping?" whines Randall, looking hopefully over towards the mountainside. He clutches his arm absentmindedly.

"There's a group over there. Two down here and one in the forest." States Henry. "Should we risk going past them?"

"Who is it?" whispers Claire, straining to see over everyone. I move forward, one hand against a tree. I lean until I can hear voices. I look to see Janice Quatlane with her arms wound tightly round another girl, tears streaming.

"You're the only one I have. You- You can't leave me." Melina smiles she lies in Janice's lap, looking idly up at her

"Janice..." she stops, coughing violently for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried-"

"It isn't your fault." Melina says something quietly to Janice, who kisses her in return, smiling as their lips draw apart. . "I love you as well." The two lay back as a sweet harmony fills the air. The words leave Janice's lips slowly, a gentle melody.

"This is lovely and all-" whispers Emmy "but out in the open ? If somebody hears her then they'll be hunted immediately." Angela grabs and arrow and places it in her bow, aiming it to the surrounding forest.

"They won't have the chance." Janice's song continues for a while until the booming crash of the cannon interrupts. A hovercraft appears overhead but Janice still has her arms round Melina and she doesn't seem willing to let go. Eventually, she lets Melina fall from her grasp and shuffles backwards on the grass, knees pulled up to her chin. When the Hovercraft takes her, the person in the trees calls out to Janice; she ignores them and begins to walk away.

"You can't leave; We'll all die if we don't work together!"

"She was the only reason I was in this alliance; I've never trusted you. And now you've killed her"

"I didn't know they were poisonous. You can't blame me for this." Janice stops in her tracks, pulling something out of her pocket. Sophia runs towards her, Janice brandishes the small dagger.

"Leave me alone. You've done enough." There's fear in her voice and I can see her hands shaking. Sophia backs away, catching her foot on a root and tripping. I jump back as I see an arrow fly past Janice, hitting the tree beside her. Angela loads another. Sophia didn't seem to notice it, her eyes locked ahead of her. But Janice definitely saw it. Her gaze trails over to where we are, in shock she drops the dagger and runs away, leaving Sophia looking lost. I hear a slight whimper as she watches her go.

"She's been left alone. We should see if she's okay." Answers Angela. Randall begins walking forwards, but she stops him. "There's too many of us. Some of us should head over there and the others should go and find the shelter." Emmy looks over at the mountain.

"I'm pretty good at climbing, so I'll go and check it out." Dalston huffs and looks towards them as well.

"You really want me to climb a bleedin' mountain?" Claire places a hand on his shoulder.

"We to get you somewhere where you can lie down. You'll thank us later."

Henry and Claire both offer to go with Emmy, Dalston reluctantly tagging along, leaving me to join the other two. As they leave, we watch Sophia silently for a minute, making sure there's no chance of us being attacked. When it seems safe, I hand my sword to Randall and approach her, if I'm empty handed then she may be more considerate.

She's sat against a rock, holding her knee. I walk quietly as the other two hang back, nobody wanting to scare her.

"Ma'am, are you alright." She looks up in fright as I speak to her, and scrambles for the small dagger. She seems to calm down when she sees me though. The dagger drops by her side as she wipes her brow.

"No I'm perfectly fine; I just tripped while we were running and…" She obviously doesn't want to talk about what happened, though from what I could hear it seemed as if she unknowingly killed someone. As I talk to her I go over and pull Angela's arrow from the tree.

"Do you want to come with us or are you alright by yourself?" She looks over my shoulder to see Randall and Angela stood there. They both try their best to be welcoming to her. Sophia has a look of confusion before smiling. She waves a hand towards the trees behind her.

"Oh, no! I'm not by myself." Before I can ask what she means, I see him approaching. Sophia turns and beckons him over "Anton, did you find it?" He enters looking around the place.

"Not yet, what happened to Melina and-" he locks eyes with me and then looks over at Sophia "Was there a fight?"

"It's fine really, don't worry. I'm just a little scratched up." He walks over and checks it himself. He gasps as he looks at it, despite it only being a small injury.

"You're hurt." He runs a hand over the scratches. "Did he do this?" He looks at me accusingly.

"No, they only just got here." Anton twirls the sword in his hand

"Sophia, get back. I'll handle them." I back towards Randall who swiftly hands me my sword as I swap it for the arrow. I tighten my grip on the handle as he approaches, his looks like the one that Desmond used in training, and seems much heavier than mine.

"He hasn't done anything Anton. Just leave him be." Sophia urges, she only has the dagger that she seems reluctant to use against anyone. I silently hope that she's able to convince him. Randall and I are the only ones used to sword fighting, and he can't even help. Claire and Emmy took the other equipment, so I don't even have anything to hand him. Not that he'd be able to use it anyway, his arm is still dragging. "I know you just want to help me, but you're outnumbered. You're just going to get hurt"

"LAAAYTOOON." Before I have a chance to run, he lunges at me. I swing my sword and bring hem clanging together. I can't see what the others are doing, but I can hear Sophia yelling for Anton to stop. One of Angela's arrows flies past at one point but it lands feebly beside her. Anton seems to be the only one here that wants to engage in a fight. He swings again and I jump backwards, as we fight I can see him getting worn out very quickly. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, and I take this moment to run, prompting Randall and Angela to as well. As we leave I can hear him yelling me, just repeating my name. At one point he swears that he will 'get vengeance for injuring his beloved'.

He's taking the love crazed Vampire look very seriously.

We head towards the mountain quickly, hoping that they've managed to find somewhere.


	16. Eye of the Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall and Angela discuss the games. Hershel learns more about one of his ally's motivations.

The cave that Emmy found isn't big, but it'll do for now. It's unlikely that we'll stay here for long. It's got a small dirt track leading up towards it and the cliff isn't that far from the ground, only a couple of metres. There's something about this that makes me anxious though.

"This cave seems a little too convenient" I mention my fears as we pass Emmy "Perfect size, just where you need it. You don't think there'd be any traps set up do you?"

"That's exactly what I said" yells Dalston from inside.

"I checked all that beforehand" Emmy assures, waving her hand. "And we'll only stay here for the night anyway. We can get moving tomorrow." Outside the cave there's a still burning campfire which flickers every so often. Not enough to draw attention I hope. Inside, Henry and Dalston have set up a makeshift sleeping area. Dalston lowers himself to sit down.

"I've just got a bad feeling about being here." He mutters it to himself, but makes sure it'sloud enough for people to hear. Emmy watches him briefly before heading back out to keep watch.

"No Sophia then?" asks Claire as we enter, she's currently sorting out the food, which appears to have already been cooked. Angela exhales, her face is bright red from running.

"She and Anton are allied. We couldn't get near them." She says as she pulls her shoes off. I remove my own as well, my socks are still damp from walking across the flooded sector. I can feel a blister on the back of my foot. Randall's clothes seem to be wet but he's not voicing complaints about it anymore. He wouldn't be able to change into something else anyway; he still can't move his arm. He himself seems suitably annoyed about this, as he tries to wring out his jacket with his free hand.

"Hersh was great though. Fought them off with a sword." He says, not looking up. He sounds disheartened, likely because he couldn't fight as well. "You want me to put the fire out?" Claire nods as she begins to pass round the food. It's a bland flavour but it's good to finally eat something. Nobody asks what it was and Claire seems glad not to talk about it. Angela passes the water bottle round once more, but there isn't much left. We plan to go and find some in the morning.

As the capitol anthem plays, we head to the front of the cave where Randall's extinguishing the last few embers with his foot. I wait anxiously until Grosky's image is displayed in the sky; he must have been the cannon that went off during the flood. I never saw him in the games, but he always seemed confident in training, and he got one of the highest scores. I expected him to go further.

If he didn't make it… How can we?

It seems everyone is shaken up by such a strong tribute dying, nobody saying a word; we don't even know what killed him.

It's worse with Melina, after seeing her die. She smiles serenely overhead. There's not been many deaths in the first few days, that's quite worrying, as the game makers will probably start forcing tributes together to create more bloodshed. Even just seeing our alliance getting along must be maddening to them. I smile at that notion.

As the recount finishes, Randall and Angela decide to keep watch, so I lay inside the cave entrance. The floor's cold and uneven; I take my jacket off and place it beneath my head.

"Do you think we've got any chance of making it out of these games?" I hear Randall ask quietly after a while. He obviously thinks that everyone is asleep. This is true it seems, apart from me. I probably shouldn't listen to their conversation but…

"Like, the two of us?" Angela replies. She pauses for a moment, to think about it, I assume. "I don't think so. We have to be the last ones standing. And even then, they'd try to make it just one winner."

"There might be a way… What if everyone in the arena now just refused to kill anyone else? A pair won it before that way." Rachel and Leon. Angela sighs. "If nobody kills each other, they don't have a game."

"I'd love for that to happen, but I just don't think there's a chance. We've still got all the traps in the arena. Like that flood that nearly…" she trails off. She whispers something and he whispers back. I'm anxious to hear more so I quietly shuffle more in their direction. I hear Angela move quickly, probably hearing me.

"What was-"

"Nothing. Just Hershel I think." They still think I'm asleep. That's fine then. Randall lowers his voice again

"We're the same district though. Perhaps they'd go for that?"

"After that stunt you pulled at the interviews, I wouldn't doubt it." She laughs. If I remember right, he jokingly declared his love to her on live television. They don't say anything more about the subject, moving on to discussing things in their district.

"But hey, it's just a suggestion. I mean, you know why they call it the Miracle Games. Cause it's a miracle if you make it out."

Actually it's named after an old legend about a mask of Miracles, but that's not important now, I need to focus on what they mean about being in the same district. I think over what they've been saying, do they really think that two tributes from the same place could win together? If that was possible… then it means that Claire and I could win this.

Together.

But if we were going to win this, we'd have to beat everyone here. And I wouldn't want to kill any of them. I don't want any of them to be the next face in the sky. As Randall and Angela resign themselves to keeping watch silently for the night, I try and get myself to sleep, trying as best as I can to ward away the dreams the occurred the night before.

* * *

 

"Hey Hersh, get up! You've been asleep for ages." I swat Randall away from my face as I sit up. He's the reason I stayed up so late, him talking so loudly that I couldn't sleep. Well, sort of. I think we've decided to stay in the cave today, as everyone is just lounging round. Claire raises an empty bottle in the air, proclaiming that somebody needs to go get some.

"The professor- Hershel- can get it, he didn't help with anything else this morning." Says Emmy. I groan at her, my legs ache after all the running yesterday.

"I only just got up." Claire throws the bottle to me. "This isn't a fair way to make decisions."

"Yeah it's not fair." Says Randall, moving away from my face. "Why don't you let Dalston go."

"Because I have a knife wound in my shoulder Bratscot." He laughs dryly, clearly not wanting to join in.

"Take Henry with you, he knows the way." Henry looks apprehensive at leaving with just me, but follows anyway. It's reasonable for us to be the ones going though, considering the others who know the way took watch. I take the sword with me, in case of anything happening. The two of us make our way to the bottom of the mountain without a word. The ground beside the lake is slightly darkened red, I avoid looking at it. There wasn't anyone killed this morning, so this person is still alive. I hate to think of how they are now. As we're filling up the bottle, I remember what I overheard last night.

"Henry-" He looks up to me as he twists the lid back on. "Is it true that two people from the same district can win together?"

"I wouldn't know, me and Sophia were never really that close. So I never felt the need to find out." I should have known, but it was still worth asking. "I know for a fact that you can't have winners from different districts."

"Did you find that out specifically?"

"Yes." He takes a seat on the rock. "I wanted to know if District 6 and 11 tributes could win together." It feels wrong to pry, but I know next to nothing about Henry. I'll take any change he gives to try and learn. District 11 is…

"You want to win alongside Angela?" He shakes his head.

"Miss Angela is lovely, but it's Master Randall that I wanted to win with." I frown at him. The two had never really seemed that close. "So if I can't do that, I can at least try and help him to win."

"You met him at training didn't you?" Henry shakes his head.

"No. We knew each- Well, I knew him before." In response to my blank expression, he continues. It's not likely I'll get another chance to speak with him so I'll take any chance I've got now. "I used to live in his district. When I was very young. You see, my mother was an Avox in their household."

"Randall had Avoxes?" I'd never met one, but from what I'd heard in District 5 they were criminals that had lost their ability to speak, through horrible punishments. They worked as servants in the upper-class houses. "I wouldn't expect that from him."

"I suppose it's because he was young at the time, his father will have employed them. He was a very rich man." That sounds more likely. He looks around quickly "We should move somewhere safer, it's not good for us to be out in the open like this." I look at the bloodstain on the grass, nodding. We don't know who could be round here. We clean up our supplies and head into the trees, I start up the conversation again as we're walking.

"So you were a part of the household?" He nods.

"In a way, yes. But not fully. I lived elsewhere. Though Master Randall was my very close friend, he made my life incredible. There were times when he was the only person that I could count on…" There's a sense of pride in his voice, but hints of sadness as well.

"Did something happen?" He looks at me directly now.

"I couldn't be someone that he counted on. I don't know when it was that I realised I liked him as more than just a companion," He pauses for a moment, giving me a chance to take in the new information. I smile, prompting for him to continue, "But when I did I became distant. I became embarrassed." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something on a small chain; I look closer to see that it holds a pendant shaped like a toy robot.

"Your District token?"

"I left District 11 when I was six, my mother had been moved to a household in 10. Randall gave me this pendant as a present just before I left, I never even said thank you. He did so much for me back then-" He sighs "And now he doesn't even remember my face. But if I can help him win, it'll feel like I've repaid him for being with me." But if Randall has to win, then we all have to die. Surely Henry realises this?

"I care about Randall as much as you do. But I don't think you should throw your life away just to repay someone for spending time with you."

"Would you not do the same for Claire?" I have to stop, for once understanding why he's so determined to help.

Because I would.

Without a word, I begin to leave the area, opting to head back to the cave. Henry looks pleased with himself as he follows.

"I know we haven't had the best relationship since training. But, please don't let the others know what I've told you."

"You have my word. "


	17. Set Ups and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance grows smaller as a trap forces them to flee.

After Henry's confession, it feels like years before one of us speaks again. I finally go to say something, but I'm distracted by a noise. Water against a surface.

I instinctively jump back, expecting the flood to happen again. Looking up at the mountain, I see storm clouds and heavy rain. It hits against an invisible barrier ahead of us just as the water did before.

"This is… unusual." The Storm up there seems to be getting more violent, flashes of lighting and booms of thunder echo through the area.

"We need to get back to the others." Henry looks panicked, I hold my arm out to stop him.

"I don't think it'll make it over here, but if we try and get back to the cave we'll be heading right through it."

"We can't just leave them-"

"They're inside the cave… they'll be safe." I lie to myself. I have no idea how safe that cave is. But it seems to reassure Henry.

We head towards some trees off to the side, to give us some camouflage as we wait it out. I use this time to think. There's something off.

"We had the Flood, and the storm today. They both stopped at these 'barriers'…. There's some kind of Capitol meddling all throughout the arena."

"They happened at separate places and at different times. Does something set it off somehow?" I look round, trying to find another clue.

"I hate to say it, but there's no way to tell until more go off." Through the swirling leaves I can vaguely see the mountain, I'd have expected that everyone went inside but there are figures up, higher up from the cave. Too far away to make out who they are. "Is there someone up there?"

"Where?"

"Just above the cave… I think there's… two of them?"

As I squint, trying to see better, the two fall from the top. I cover my mouth as the they go hurtling towards the ground. The double cannon shot deafens me as it goes off.

Who was it?

There's several partners I know of that would stay with each other till death, I need to know that it's not the ones in my alliance.

"The wind stopped." The air is as still as it was last night. "Wait for the Hovercraft, and then we can go back." The hovercraft appears after a few moments, picking up both at once. I still can't see the people, their bodies are entwined as they're taken.

When the ship ascends, the two of us run towards the cliff side. The imprints of the fallen couple are right below our cave, darkened stains in the dirt. I see the group out on the cliff ledge, as they spot us they come running down. I count them as they approach. There's Randall and Angela running down the path rather quickly, Claire looking worried right behind them with Emmy supporting Dalston at the back.

_They're all here. It's fine._

Angela runs over, flinging her arms round the both of us. She's shaking.

"We heard the cannons, but…" She breathes quickly, nearly hyperventilating "We couldn't see through the storm. Thank goodness you're both alright."

"We were worried it might be someone here." Says Henry, looking back over at the group. I notice his eyes flicking quickly towards Randall. "Who was it then?"

"There's no way of telling." Claire hesitantly looks as the stains on the floor

Emmy bites her lip. "Let's get back, it's not people we know."

"At least show some respect" says Dalston, leaning against her shoulder.

"It's dangerous, we shouldn't be here without a good reason." She responds, not turning round. We climb back up, thankful that nobody was hurt.

Everyone seems focused on the deaths but now that I have time to think I can't get Henry's story out of my mind. It was a lovely tale but.

_If he's wanting Randall to win, how much can I trust him?_

I look over to him, he's silent as he helps Dalston to walk. He's so calm and collected, It's hard picturing him hurting anybody. But there's been competitors before who've played innocent, getting low scores before the games and never showing off, then ruthlessly slaughtering their district partner as soon as they get in the arena. I tighten my grip on my sword, it feels heavier than usual.

But I suppose I can't really trust anyone here. In the end, there's one winner.

Emmy's right, it feels too exposed to just wait here in the open. Claire stops as we reach the entrance, peering inside. There's someone in there, with their back turned to us.

The person doesn't seem to have noticed us stood there, as they stand up with an armful of our supplies. They jump as they turn round, revealing the tired face of Aurora. Her eyes widen as she spots us, she drops almost of her stolen goods on the floor but manages to keep the backpack on. She freezes, and then in a split second runs towards us, pushing me and Randall out of the way. He yelps and grabs hold off his injured arm, which had clearly been knocked badly. Aurora stops when she hears him, preparing to go down the cliff side. Her face drops.

"I apologise." Right afterwards, she's running away. Angela tries to go after her, but she's already vanished into the trees. Claire begins gathering up the supplies.

"She's with the careers. If they know where we are, we need to move. The best possibility is that it's just her and Desmond."

"I don't trust him." Says Emmy, folding her arms.

We move quickly, I wasn't expecting to leave so early and I don't the others were either, so we aren't very prepared. Claire's eye droop as she looks hurriedly behind us. "And the worst possibility…. I don't even want to think about." Randall walks forwards, retying the knot on his sling.

"Just be happy she only came to take supplies, that Aurora girl's small but she seems pretty deadly" I recall seeing her at the bloodbath, her spear work was admirable. "We should try heading straight to the other side of the arena. It's likely that another trap will go off here before long." I raise a hand to my face, after all the wind earlier it's now overly hot in comparison. The others also look slightly red.

I see smoke rising in the distance, but decide not to mention it. There's no need to head over to where tributes are camped, we're head the other way anyway.

"There has to be a reason for the traps. They wouldn't just go off randomly." Continues Randall "It's almost like it's a puzzle." I hear Dalston groan behind me.

"Not everything's a puzzle Ascot, the game makers are probably just tryin' to kill us quickly." Angela hooks her arms round both of their waists, pulling them towards her.

"Both of you stop it. It doesn't matter what it is, we just need to make sure we're not caught in it. "

"Yeah, well I never wanted to be up in that cave and I was completely right. That wind could've killed all of us." Remarks Dalston, leaning away.

There's another cannon shot. Another death.

"We need to find new shelter." Emmy starts running. "NOW."

I follow her but can't see where she's headed, she seems confident that she can find somewhere. But everywhere we go just seems open and damp. She stops in the middle of a clearing, shrouded in trees. She looks around as if figuring out where she's meant to go next.

"Can we….Can we stop for a bit?" Asks Henry, panting. We all seem to be out of breath, Emmy seems to have a lot more endurance than the rest of us. Dalston looks ready to pass out.

"It's not a good area. We can go further." She urges.

"We can stop here for a second" suggests Angela. "Just rest for a little while, it's been a long day." Emmy looks around at the group.

"You can stay here, I'll scout ahead." I step forward.

"I'll go with you." She shakes her head.

"No, you're the only one here who can protect people. It's safer if you stay with them. I'll be back in a minute, you all catch your breath." And without another word she's gone, I consider running after her. But as everyone sits down, I think about what she said. We've got two bad injuries, and most people don't even have a weapon.

I take my sword and stand guard just outside the area, just in case.

We wait a while for Emmy without trouble, but there's no sign of her. I worry, but there hasn't been any cannon shot since she left. And besides, she's done this before. I figure she's got a good idea of the arena by now. She knows how to survive.

_Unless she's injured_

But she's too tough to get injured

_But someone could injure her_

I ignore my paranoia and focus on the thing that's been bugging me since the lake. The Traps.

They've been confined to one area, so they must be controlled by Game makers. But how are they deciding where to put them? And how do they choose when to end them. The Flood stopped after someone died- Groskey I think it was- and then the Storm stopped when those two people fell. If it's just the Gamemakers killing off people, it seems too random. Isn't the whole point of the games to watch people kill eachother? Where's the 'fun' in them dying from natural causes.

Unless the traps aren't designed to kill us. Maybe there's another reason to block off an area of the arena.

Maybe.

I look around again. Still no sign of Emmy. I call back to the group.

"We need to leave soon."

Randall groans, "If this is another complaint that there's no food, I don't want to deal with it. I'm hungry too but that little creepy girl stole our snacks."

I ignore him and walk to sit by Claire. Dalston goes back to the conversation they were having beforehand.

"Like I was saying, that Orange thing is gonna be an easy to spot target. Can't you at least cover it in mud or something? It's so bright, they can see it over in District 12." Randall pulls a face of Mock offense, though I suspect he is actually offended by this statement. He seems pretty proud of it.

"This is my Token, I'm not gonna destroy it. And also it's not a 'thing' it's an 'ascot'."

"It's an eyesore." Laughs Dalston, eliciting a small laugh from Angela.

"Well usually I can have it round my neck and hide it when I need to, but I don't know if you noticed that I broke my arm!" He gestures to it wildly with his other hand. "and besides, If I had a real sling I'd happily use it. It's stupid to use such a prized item like this." The mood shifts slightly, it was meant to be a jokey statement but he seems kind of mad. He then goes on to make fun of Dalston's token, a small circus postcard. I turn my attention away from the conversation and speak to Claire quietly.

"Emmy's been gone too long, I'm worried something's happened." I say, still trying to catch a glimpse of her in the trees. "One of us should have gone with her."

"I'm sure she's fine." Claire places a hand on my shoulder. "You know her, she's…" she trails off, her gaze moving to behind me, then covers her mouth with her hand.

"She's tough I know, but still." I finish. She slaps my shoulder and starts pulling me to the other side of the clearing. She puts her hand over her mouth.

"Copy me, we need to go."

"What do you mean copy?" I pull a face at her, before I feel my vision getting blurry. When I come to I'm being dragged along by her.

"Wha.."

"There's a gas. Purple gas. I don't know what it is. " I look round at everyone, pulling their shirts up over their faces. I do the same with mine and look to Claire for direction. She heads further into the forest trying to get away from the gas, but it seems to be spreading quickly.

"The traps" I say, keeping my shirt firmly above my nose "They're confined to certain areas."

"So we just need to get out of this area." Problem is, with no map we have no idea whether we're running further into centre or straight into another trap. "Don't breathe in, and follow me!" Claire yells to the rest of the group. I see Angela and Henry helping Dalston, but Randall's struggling behind, it looks like his injured arm's making it hard to cover his face. He trips over a root as he tries to keep his footing. I hand my sword to Claire and run back to him, helping him to his feet.

His eyes seem glazed over and he isn't making any effort to save himself. Whatever this gas is, he's inhaled some of it. I grab his good arm and drape it over my shoulders, pulling him onto my back.

"Hang on, we'll get out of this." I whisper. I'm not sure if it's aimed at him or me. The mist is getting thicker now, I can see it in my vision. I hold my breath for extra measure. Randall says something but I can't understand it, I think I hear something about his family. He sounds scared.

"I'd thought you'd got stuck. We couldn't see you" says Angela, as I catch up with them.

"We need to move" I say, pushing past them.

"Shit, what happened to Ascot?" asks Dalston, seeming genuinely concerned. I gesture with my head for them to move onwards. They look startled but nod and carry on. I start running, he's heavy but not enough to stop me. I catch up with the Claire who's frozen in her tracks. I want to ask why when I see what she's spotted.

It's hard to make out, but I can see a group of three silhouettes, quick and threatening. As they move closer I can see the glazed look in their eyes as well. Darklaw and Anton hold swords while Barnham is holding a small dagger that I recognise. I look around, there's no way of telling where we're meant to go. The Mist has completely consumed the area. Anton turns his head to look towards us, sneering.

"Why did you kill her?" asks Anton, swinging his own blood-stained sword. "What had Sophia ever done to you, brother?" He points towards Henry who looks on in confusion. Darklaw laughs coldly.

"I doubt it was your brother here who killed her, though I'd be glad to kill him either way." Henry looks to us, wide eyed and stepping back.

"What are they talking about?" he whispers. I look at them, taking notice of their uncovered faces. Claire seems to realise the same moment I do.

"It's the gas" she says, grabbing her collar tighter "It's making them hallucinate."

Randall says something again, making an attempt to climb off my back. I don't let him off, seeing what the others are like.

"Now… let us be honourable Anton." Says Barnham, he approaches us. "I haven't a great vendetta against you as my teammates appear to have, but I'm still glad to meet any of you in combat. How about the Swordsmen?" He lifts an arm towards me and Randall.

We've just got to wait it out, the gas will clear up eventually. I look over to see Anton still pointing his sword at Henry who's looking round frantically. I wait in anticipation, ready to run.

"I'm not one for combat, but I'll beat you up any day." Dalston yells, stepping forward. "3 on 1 come on, lets do it."

"Don't make them angry" hisses Henry, eyeing the sword. Dalston takes a deep breath, looks round at us, then continues to walk forward.

"You guys go find shelter. Stay together." Says Dalston quietly, not breaking eye contact with Anton. The three of them are still prepared to strike but none have moved yet, I wonder what they're actually seeing us as.

Dalston slips his jacket off his shoulders, I can see his wound properly for the first time, though I really wish I couldn't. I flinch away from it, not wanting that image to stay in my mind. He throws the jacket to me.

"Let Ascot use this as a sling; he can put that goddawful orange thing back round his neck."

"Dalston, what are you-" Angela leaves her sentence as we all realise what he's planning. "You can't, it's not worth it."

"I'll distract them." He shushes the protests from us. "Look. I've got a busted shoulder and no weapons, there ain't no way I'm making it to the end of these games. I'm just mad that I'm the first one in the group to die." He chuckles. Before any of us can move, he's running at Anton, fists raised and yelling.

The mist is too thick to see more than a couple of feet. Henry grabs my hand and drags me and Randall with him, Claire next to me pulls a crying Angela away. We can still hear yelling, and a clash of metal.

Another Cannon goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all the existing chapters, I'm hoping i'll have more time to write so that i can actually finish this story (and hopefully my writing will be better since I waited 3 years, or will it be worse because I'm out of practise? Who knows!)


	18. No Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Dalston's death, Angela looks for who to blame. Hershel tries to lift Randall's spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love I've got on this story! I really debated whether I should reupload an older story but i got lovely feedback that convinced me to continue with it

  
  
We find ourselves a small cave at the base of the mountain and tuck inside, it’s smaller than the last one but it seems more practical for our group now. I think we’d notice the people missing otherwise.

I count round the group, making sure it’s all okay. Henry’s helping Randall lay on the ground further away from the entrance, he’s still unconscious. Claire is checking that we got all the equipment in. Angela looks stressed, sitting with her back up against the wall. She was probably the closest to Dalston in the group, she doesn’t seem to be taking it well.

When I see everyone settled in, I make a quick check round the entrance to be sure we weren’t followed. There’s another cave entrance just opposite us, and it looks like there’s a tunnel inside. I’m not sure whether it’s a full tunnel or just a cavern, but I’m hoping nobody’s claimed it. I head back in.

Nobody seems to know what to say, so we just sit in silence. This is the first time we’ve lost a member of our group. I can hear water dripping from somewhere.

“When will it get dark?” I ask, looking at Claire. She checks her pocket watch.

“An hour or so.”

“We should stay here for the night, I know some places we can look at come morning.” The group seems in agreement. I worry now that we don’t have many people who are up to fighting. Me and Angela have actual weapons, Claire has a pole. We’ve lost our Muscle since Emmy hasn’t managed to find us again. I pick up a rock from the floor, running it up the edge of blade. I don’t know if this works for sharpening swords, but I feel like I saw other tributes do it in training. It’s good to have something to keep me distracted while we wait for our next move. As I’m doing this, I hear Angela exclaim happily and look to see Randall waking up. He blinks several times as he takes in his surroundings then raises a hand to his forehead and swears.

“I’ve got the worst headache.” Angela sits beside him, talking quietly. She removes his ascot sling and replaces in with Dalston’s jacket. He smiles as she wraps the scarf back round his neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay, we thought that maybe…” Henry says, not wanting to finish what we were all thinking. Randall scoffs. He seems more worn out than usual, so his casual dismissal seems sad.

“I wasn’t gonna die from hallucinations, I’d never hear the end of it from-“ He pauses, looking round.  “Where’s Dalston?” The group tenses. I exchange a look with Claire. Randall looks round at the group.

“He’s dead.” Henry responds, seemingly unable to elaborate. Randall stares, stunned, before taking a breath.

“Oh.” He looks down at the sling on his arm, the whole group feels very awkward. What do you say about a friendly rival’s death?

“We didn’t see it but there were three fully armed tributes.” Henry explains further “He ran to distract them, there’s no way he survived that.”

“He went up against a group of Careers alone with no weapon at the Bloodbath, he made it out then.” I offer helpfully, even though it’s though it’s unlikely he’d be able to survive twice. Angela, turns round, seemingly annoyed with something.

“What do you mean?”

“At the start of the games, he went against Bloom and… Jakes I think.” I reiterate.  “He had no weapons and managed to get by with just an injury, it was remarkable.” She raises an eyebrow, and stands up.

“You said he got me a bow at the Cornucopia, but now you’re saying he didn’t have a weapon in this fight.” Henry puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

“Miss Angela..”

“No Henry, hang on.” She raises a hand to him. I can feel my face going red, I know here she’s going with this. They didn’t know about this part. “How did that Bloodbath end with you armed and safe, but with him weaponless and stabbed?” Randall takes this opportunity to walk outside and avoid the conversation, Lucky.

“I don’t remember.” I lie. Angela stares at me coldly for a few seconds before picking up her bow.

“We need to move. There was only one cannon so at least two of them are still in the area.”

“We need to work out what’s setting off these traps so we can avoid them first.” Says Claire “We’ve been hit by three, and I don’t know how many more they plan to do. That why we’ll make a plan in the morning.”

“And what if they find us in the night?”

“We also need to find food. We could try the Cornucopia.” Offers Henry, trying to change the subject. The cornucopia gets replenished throughout the games, there’s food there. But there’s also probably tributes set up. Before we can answer, another voice rings out.

_“I haven’t seen any of them- but I heard the cannon”_ We all freeze, it sounds like Emmy’s back. We look around but there’s no sign of anybody, just a bird in the cave entrance. I look to Claire, who shrugs her shoulders.

_“I’m not looking for an alliance, I’m fine on my own”_ that voice sounds like Janice. I look at the bird again to see it stalk towards us. It opens its beak as if to caw, and another familiar voice is heard. I’m confused, but I’m happy for the interruption. Maybe Angela can attack this mystery voice rather than me.

_“We’d have to be the last ones standing. And even then, they’d try to make it just one winner”_ Angela turns red, angry at her own words being repeated. I feel like I recognise them.

 “That wasn’t me.” she explains.  I nod and point to the bird. She docks an arrow and aims.

_“Come on Bratscot, you-“_ Angela doesn’t give it a chance to finish, the bird is dead before it has time  to quote Dalston. It falls over.

Henry pokes it with his foot, looking uncomfortable.

“Jabberjays.” He explains “They repeat voices they’ve heard, I’ve seen them in my district. The capitol uses them for spying.”

This is an uncomfortable revelation. Some of those messages were from days ago, how much of our conversations have these birds picked up? And worse, who else had heard them? We’re all quiet as Henry picks the bird up, holding it gently. I silently thank this thing for showing up, I think Angela’s anger was all fired into that arrow. It’s not smart to make enemies with allies over misunderstandings.

“Can…we eat it?” Claire asks awkwardly. Henry nods.  “Guess we can skip the Cornucopia for today, we should get a fire going.”  


* * *

 

Angela offers to take watch by the woods while Henry and Claire work on the food, she doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to anyone right now. This leaves me and Randall sat together in the cave entrance.

I didn’t realise how much of a presence Emmy and Dalston had until now. It feels weirdly empty. There’s no cannons and not a single other sound as the sky darkens. The capitol anthem plays and the Dead tributes start to show in the sky.

Romilda and Julien, the couple from the same district. They must have been the ones we saw fall from the cliff.

Sophia Herzen.

Alphonse Dalston.

A few feet away from us I see Angela freeze, and sit on the floor resting her head on her knees.  I repeat the list of tributes back to the group inside the cave. None of them respond happily.  

It’s a cold night, and it’s near silent. If I close my eyes, it almost feels like I’m camping with Ma and Pa. We’d set up chairs outside a tent in our garden where neighbours couldn’t see us, and we’d sit talking for hours. But as soon as my eyes open I’m faced with the harsh reality. I’m really missing home.

 I notice that Randall’s been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now. I don’t think I’ve heard him say more than a sentence since he regained consciousness. He’s quiet now still, fiddling with the end of the Dalston’s jacket that he’s now using as a sling. I decide to break the silence.

“You okay?” He looks confused momentarily, as if I pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, uh just..” he exhales and clicks his tongue “Got a lot going on.”

“I can imagine.” I watch Angela strike at imaginary enemies with the side of her bow. Better them than me.

“That gas, that hallucination stuff, It’s really messed with my head.” Randal continues. It makes sense, seeing how much it affected the other tributes.

“If you don’t mind me asking-“

“You wanna know what I saw?” He says, halfheartedly. “Well If you have to know, I saw my dad.”

“Really?” Not the answer I was expecting, but it’s not my duty to pry. I raise my hand to him “You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to” He grabs my hand and places it back down, shaking his head.

“No it’s fine” he sighs. “To give you some context: my dad hates me.” I nod awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

“Ah.”

 “I was always told that I wouldn’t amount to anything, that I was useless. You know, father stuff. So when I got chosen for the games it was scary, but I was thinking okay, I’m gonna prove how talented I am. I can win. But here I am” he gestures to himself “with an average training score and a busted arm so I can’t even hold a sword and do the thing I’m good at, and I passed out from some purple smoke.” His hand tenses slightly, his tone gets softer as if he’s less angry about the next part. Almost as if he doesn’t want the others to hear.  “I caught one whiff of that gas, and saw my dad in front of me telling me how much I’d failed. How I was gonna die next because I can’t protect myself.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t know if that’s a Capitol trick or my own subconscious thoughts, but all things considered it’s pretty damn accurate.” He presses his hand against his temple.

“It’s not true.”

“Come on, we both know I’m not making it to the end of these games Hersh.” He says it jokingly, but I’ve known him long enough now to see that it’s unnatural.  “I’d be better off just wandering into the Careers hideout unarmed.”

“Don’t talk like that. There are people who want you to win.”

“If people wanted me to win we’d have got some sponsors by now.” He looks up at the sky as if willing a box to fall. “But I guess I’m just not important enough to help, huh dad?” He scuffs his feet on the floor.

“People in the games want you to do well.” He looks back at me and I purse my lips. “I heard you and Angela talking. The thing the Jabberjay said, about winning together” Randall’s eyes widen, he immediately looks ashamed and laughs.

“I thought you were asleep you jerk” he hits my leg as I smirk. His expression becomes apologetic as he leans in. “We weren’t being serious or anything.” He reassures “We were just throwing out ideas.“

“I get it.” He pulls away, fiddling with his shirt. “Don’t you want to stay alive for her?” he stares at the ground, clearly thinking about it.  “And what about Henry?” his gaze snaps back up to me, a look of confusion on his face.

“…What about Henry?”

“He wants to help you through the games, so do me and Claire.” He furrows his brow.

“I don’t think Henry likes me very much, but I’ll take your word for it.” He says disbelievingly. I go to speak, before remembering what I promised. It’s none of my business, that background is for the two of them to figure out. “I just want to… Hell, I don’t even know what I want. To be remembered for something cool I guess?”

“I’m sure you will.” He stands up, ready to head back in.

“Yeah in 30 years kids from my district will talk about their loser tribute” he holds his arm up as if announcing something big “The one who broke his arm day 1 and then died because he was… “

“Stabbed after giving the Careers a puzzle?” I joke. He looks at me in shock and I worry that it was the wrong thing to say, but he laughs properly after a second, unable to come up with a response. He whacks the back of my head lightly

“Shut up! But I guess that would be a way to go.” He manages, trying to contain his amusement. He exhales heavily. “We’ll just see what happens I guess, I’ll try not to die from natural causes.”

“A Good plan.”

 


	19. No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's anger comes to the surface, Randall and Hershel explore the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi two people who read this story, I'm back.  
> This chapter took a lot to write, also this is now the longest story I've ever written so that's pretty cool

I’d hoped the rest of the evening would pass without disaster, but it seems like things can only stay calm for so long. As we prepare to go back inside, I call to Angela. She begins walking towards us, but is knocked aside as she jumps out of the way of an object. I see a crossbow bolt jammed into the floor.

“I know it was one of you who killed him, I saw you running away after he died!” the girl I’d seen fawning over Grosky is there. I think her name was Hanna. “You killed Clamp!”

If I remember correctly, he died in the flood. I don’t know how he ended up there. But the girl is clearly upset by it. She tries to fire another bolt but misses, the choosing to charge at Angela with one clenched in hand. I move without hesitation, making my way towards them, yelling for her to stop. She manages to catch Angela’s forehead with the point as she dodges out of the way. Angela shrieks and drops down, clutching at the wound.

My sword in hand, I point it towards her. She launches towards me, just scarring the edge of my arm.

“I suggest you leave.” I raise the sword. “Nobody needs to get hurt.” I tell her, trying to diffuse the situation. She frowns, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

“Tell that to-“

An Arrow flies past me, striking Hanna directly in the heart. She falters, the words getting caught in her mouth. She’s dead before she hits the floor.

I turn around to see Angela with the bow, still in the same position as she was when she fired. Blood drips down her face from the wound, and she looks unsure of what to do. I catch her eye and she immediately looks away, she’s badly shaking.

The ship arrives to take Hanna away, and Angela doesn’t say a word. She eventually lowers the bow, gripping it tightly between her hands, and runs back up to the cave. I picks up Hanna’s crossbow and follow her, though I give her a bit of distance. Part of me fears the worst.

I didn’t think Angela was capable of hurting someone like that. It seemed like she was trying to protect herself but…If she was able to kill Hanna, what stops her from killing us?

If she’s no longer afraid to kill, Randall wants to prove himself, and Henry will do anything to help the others win. Then for the first time, I begin to fear for me and Claire.

Maybe I’m being too hard on them, this is just what happens in the games. I knew them before this, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt a friend.

But someone has to win, and everyone has to reach a breaking point.

_Will I reach that point eventually?_

Back at the cave, everyone is silent once more. I think they understand what happened, Henry tends to Angela’s injury. She’s the first person in the group to kill, and she seems distraught.

We have food quietly, and each take a small drink from the remaining water. I hand Claire the crossbow, knowing how well she got on with it in training. And we sleep.

I lay there wondering how many more nights I get to sleep through.

 

* * *

 

My first thought when I wake up is that I’m relieved to still be alive, as awful as it sounds.  I try to catch Angela’s eye, making an attempt to talk to her about what happened, but she seems to be avoiding my look. She looks as if she didn’t get much sleep, the wound on her head is bandaged but it still looks painful.

 I hear the others discussing how we should move ahead, there’s plenty of arena we haven’t explored, but I don’t know how dangerous it is. Claire wants to head towards the centre to find Emmy, Henry wants to stay where we are.

 I decide to chime in.

“There’s a tunnel across from here, looked as if it led into the mountain.” The others look apprehensive, raised eyebrows and unsure coughs. “It didn’t look like anyone was there.”

“I wanna check it out, let’s go.” Says Randall, standing up. He looks better than yesterday, but that may just be in comparison to everyone else in the cave. I want to tell him it’s a bad idea with his injuries but after our conversation earlier, I know there’s no way to dissuade him. “We’ll have a look and be right back.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? I can come as well.” Offers Henry, who seems anxious to let us go alone. Claire offers as well.

“We’ll be fine” I say, siding with Randall on this one. “It’ll be safer if you all stay here- If there’s trouble we can get out quicker with less people.”  

We don’t pack much to take, just bringing along my sword and a few medical supplies.

“If we see any other tributes, we’ll head back immediately, promise.” I say to Claire, who begins to fret over our lack of protection.

“Angie we’re heading out, see you in a bit!” Randall yells.

“Be careful.” She calls back halfheartedly. Randall gives her a thumbs up, then finger guns at Henry who awkwardly does them back.

The two of us step outside the cave and run across, happy that nobody’s seen us. The tunnel entrance is small, we both have to duck to get through. The tunnel itself is like I expected, it leads directly in. Drops of waters fall from the ceiling as we avoid the rocks hanging from overhead. Randall explains which ones are stalagmites and which are stalactites, not realising that I can’t see which ones he’s pointing too because he’s behind me. I can’t hear anyone else, just echoes of out footsteps.

“Is Angela mad at you?” Randall eventually asks, when I assume he’d had enough of me not responding to his rock facts. I think for a second, unsure of the answer. “I know she’s upset because of the whole… thing this morning, but she seems very pissed at you.”

“I believe she is.”

“Why, did you do something?” he asks, almost accusingly.

“She thinks I hurt Dalston. At the Bloodbath.”

“Oh…Did you?”

“No. He told me to take his weapon because he thought he was dying. He was attacked by careers.” I’m sure that was it. The Bloodbath was such a blur, I can barely remember. He processes this for a second.

“I guess that tracks, those two were good friends. I’ll try and talk to her when he go back, see if I can help.” I’m hopeful when I hear that, she seems to listen to his judgement most of the time. “Angie’s just… she's big on trust. Her brother got killed by his district partner, one of his best friends.”

Right, Angela’s brother was a tribute. That must have been hard on her, to watch it happen without being able to do anything.

“That’s awful.”

“It was. That kid betrayed him, shot him right in the back with a crossbow and ended up winning. It was a big thing in our town.”

Angela thinking I intended to kill Dalston must have brought up some bad memories. I make a mental note to try and talk to her.

After a few minutes of walking, the tunnel opens up into a huge cavern, with a large river down the centre. A stone bridge acts as a walkway over it and on the other side I can see a large wooden door built into the stone.  It’s odd, but no more unusual than the other things I’ve seen.

The room seems to be empty, so the two of us head over. The bridge seems stable enough.

“Do you think there’s something in there?” I say, pointing at the door. We move towards it, I try to pull on the handle but it’s locked. Randall shrugs.

“Maybe there’s some kind of trick to it? Like a-“

“Don’t.”

“-like a puzzle.” he finishes, grinning. “No but seriously, I feel like there might be a way to open it. They wouldn’t just put it in the Arena for no reason.” I look round the door, there seem to be some symbols etched into the stones. I run my hand across one and it presses inwards.

I feel my body jolt as the stone slides into the wall, and I have the horrible realisation that I may have got the answer wrong.  Randall flails his arms trying to keep his balance as the whole cavern begins to move.

The rock starts to splinter beneath our feet, beginning to break away from eachother. I start to run back the way we came, fearing the room may collapse. I can hear Randall’s footfall behind me. We’re close to the cave entrance.

But the bridge begins to break apart.

I jump back but realise there’s nothing but water behind me, Randall grabs my arms and pulls me forwards. The bridge has split into several islands of rock that are beginning to fall underwater.

 I look at Randall and he nods. I jump across to the next rock and stab my sword into it, managing to keep my balance, I grab his hand to steady him onto it as well. We continue across each of the islands until there’s only one jump between us and the tunnel.

Noticing the rocks behind us starting to sink into the water, I jump, plunging my sword into the surface. I yank myself back onto the edge. I lean back over to help Randall up, but the rock he’s on starts to sink as well. I watch as the water begins to drain out of the area, leaving behind an endless expanse of space. It’s dizzying to look at.

Randall jumps and I grab his hand as the final rock he’s stood on falls, leaving his legs dangling into an endless chasm as the last of the water disappears. His grip on my hand tightens.

“Give me your other hand!” He tries to reach up with it but yells in pain. I use all my strength to keep hold of him.

“Just- just give me a second..” there’s sweat on his brow as he hooks his feet onto the side of the wall, trying to push himself higher. “I can make it. I’m gonna try and jump up and grab the ledge okay?” Before I can answer he’s kicked against the wall.

“Be careful, I’ll just try and pull you up”

 “No come on, I nearly got it!” He tries again but this time lets go of my grip. His fingers just scrape the edge, but he doesn’t get a hold. I reach back down as he falls back, trying desperately to grab hold of his jacket.

But I can’t get hold of him. I watch his face, scared and small, as he falls below my reach and further and further into the darkness.

 The world stops as I hear a cannon go off. The cavern above me breaks apart, mechanically shifting, as the Capitol ship appears to take him away.

I look around, I’m still reaching out for him.

A claw descending from the ship drags him up from the darkness, his head lulling back.

I pull my hand back and sit down on the edge.

* * *

 

Claire is the one who finds me first. She appears in the entrance of the cave and runs towards me, she hugs me and pulls me to my feet. I pull my sword out of the ground and we head back through the tunnel.

I can feel tears in my eyes, but my anger won’t let them fall.

I didn’t save him.

I activated the Trap.

I could’ve stopped it and I didn’t.

I see Angela and Henry as we approach, they start running towards us. Angela looks stressed.

“What happened?” Henry asks hesitantly, almost as if he knows the answer. I struggle to meet his gaze.

“Randall’s gone.” _And it’s all my fault_. The first words I’ve spoken since he let go. Angela walks to me.

“Who killed him?” I don’t answer, I can’t get the words out. “Hershel. Who killed him?” she asks, more aggressively.

“He fell.” I manage. She docks an arrow and aims it in my direction, I don’t flinch. I know what she’s thinking. Claire yells, raising her crossbow, but seems cautious to move.  That seems to upset Angela more.

“Miss Angela..” says Henry, though he makes no effort to stop her.  His mind is clearly elsewhere as he rolls his token, the robot pendant, between his fingers.  Angela speaks again, hands shaking.

“It was just the two of you in there, and now he’s dead.” Tears prick at her eyes and her aim falters slightly as she raises her voice. “What did you do?”

“The ground beneath us broke apart and he fell” I yell back at her, angry at her accusation. “I tried to save him and I couldn’t!” Angela’s face scrunches up, and her breath quickens.

 “I want to believe that, but… you lied about Dalston! You said he was ambushed but you were there, and you left him to die! And then you lied to us about it.” She drops the bow, pressing her hands to her face. “I don’t know if we can trust you.”

“Don’t do this.” Say Claire, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Not now.”

“Oh of course you’d side with him, he’s your District partner.” Says Angela, disgusted. She looks back at me “I can’t believe you Hershel.”

“Angela, you’re welcome to think whatever you want. But I did _not_ harm Randall.”

 “I think it’s time we call off this alliance.” Says Henry, trying to make peace. I instinctively raise my sword but he makes no move to attack. “I was here because Randall trusted you. I believe it would be best if me and Miss Angela moved on now.”

“So are we just going to fight then?” asks Claire.

“If you wish to fight then we will, but I’m happy to call a short truce and go our separate ways.” He picks up the bag, takes a couple of items out, and hands the rest to me. “If we cross paths again, I can’t guarantee there’ll be no hard feelings.”

“Goodbye Claire.” Angela nods politely towards her, then stares at me. “Hershel.”

Taking the bow, a bottle and a handful of medical supplies, the two leave the cave. Me and Claire sit quietly, the last of our alliance, waiting for night to fall.


	20. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Randall's death and the collapse of the Alliance, Hershel and Claire address some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna write an update so early but I heard about a new Hunger games book coming out and i was inspired.

Sometimes you don’t realise how much you care about someone until they go.

It hurt when other tributes died, it hurt a _lot_ when Dalston died. But this. The pain in my chest. It’s indescribable.

Randall wasn’t meant to die. He was better at fighting, better at survival. He had friends willing to sacrifice themselves for him.

But he’s dead.

I feel his hand slipping from my grasp every time I clench my fist. I’ve tried to rub my palms together to rid myself of the feeling. It’s just left them raw and in pain.

I went into this thinking I’d have an alliance, we’d help eachother out. But I watch some of my only friends here walk away, disgusted and angry.

They don’t trust me. They think I hurt him. They think I _killed_ him.

Claire tries to calm me down, pulling me towards safety, but I can tell she’s hurting as well. I feel sorry for ruining her chances of making it out alive. She’s lost allies just by association with me, she could easily give up on me as well. Why did she choose to stay with me?

There’s no doubt they’re broadcasting me to the nation right now. Anything that’ll make an audience feel something is sure to be shown. Betrayal, fear, the accidental death of a friend. They’ll eat that up. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction, but I can’t stop myself from feeling. I wipe my face with my sleeve.

I wonder if my family’s watching right now. There’s a 24 hour broadcast that flits between different tributes, and then a summary in the late evening- just after we’ve seen the deaths.

I’d always hate watching it, but I’d have to check the summary just in case. If our district won, the year was a tiny bit happier for everyone. Capitol people would be in town, which meant it was much less gloomy. Of course, we hadn’t had a winner since before I was born.

“Are you okay?” Claire asks, eyes full of worry. I don’t want her to see me upset, I don’t want to see her face so full of concern. I want to be back home, in my own town. I want to stop losing people.

I keep thinking back to things I wish I’d said to my friends. I want them to know how much they meant to me. I regret not saying it.

Part of me wants to lean over and kiss Claire just so I don’t regret not doing that before I die.

…Okay.

That’s an emotion I didn’t know I was feeling.

_No that’s ridiculous. I’m just isolated, and my adrenaline’s messing with my mind. That’s not something I’m focusing on._

I realise I haven’t responded to her question.

“Yes, can we stay outside for a bit? I just need to clear my head.” She smiles, and sits beside me. I suddenly feel very awkward.

Without the other tributes to distract me, those budding feelings from training are back. I thought I’d buried them, I don’t want to care about anyone else. But looking at Claire now, I’m clearly not over it.

“We can make it through this. Even without an alliance.” She says, and for a moment I believe her. “We’ll.. We’ll sleep here for the night and then we’ll go and find Emmy, yeah? Just like it was in the beginning. We’ll be okay.” She looks up at the sky and for a while I can pretend that everything is fine. “Did you know about the forcefield?”

“Hm?”

“Big forcefield round the arena-“ She’s trying to get my mind on other things, I suppose I can try and forget my pain for a bit. “I wonder if it’ll get smaller. Schrader won using the forcefield, a thrown weapon bounced right back and hit his competition.” She talks for a while about the mechanics behind it, and I’m caught up in her scientific knowledge. If there wasn’t the threat of survival, the arena would be fascinating. It’s only as she’s theorising how the traps work that I notice something falling from the sky. Floating slowly, landing near us. It’s a small box- a little parachute attached to it. I pick it up curiously. It has our district number on the front.

 I pry it open, hoping for something useful.

The contents isn’t what I expected. It seems like a wooden clock, but without any of the numbers and only one hand. It doesn’t seem to work, aside from the hand being able to spin round the circle, there’s no mechanisms. There’s a small note attached.

 

_I meant to send this to our kid, but I figure you’ll get some use out of it._

_-11_

 

Underneath is a drawing of a hint coin, like my token _._ I don’t fully understand it, but it seems like a clue to something.

11… District 11?

_Randall and Angela._

This was meant for them. I suppose if their mentor had already prepared to send out two then they’d just have it waiting after he…

That means it’s likely that Angela and Henry have the same item, otherwise I’d have just expected them to give this to her as well.

I weigh it in my hand and turn I over. I’m lost. Perhaps it interacts with the arena somehow? Or is it a weapon? I show it to Claire but she’s similarly confused

“I’d keep hold of it, just in case.” I stash it away into my pocket. I can feel my head beginning to clear now, though I wish I had more water. The stress has made my chest feel tight. We’ll have to try and find the lake again at some point, though I can’t remember where it was in relation to here. The others had a better grip of the arena than we do. I catch myself going to ask Henry where we should go, but I shut my mouth as I remember.

The fact that I’ll likely never speak to those two again settles in, and my heart aches. I miss them.

As we’re wating for darkness, I hear a single note whistled in the area. Just one note, but that unusual sound catches my attention. I whip round, expecting some kind of trap or animal. The noise happens again, higher.

I look up to see Janice in the tree across the path, I don’t know how long she’s been there but she’s alone. I wonder how much she’s seen. I go to call to her but she spots me and raises a finger to her lips. She tilts her head to the side and I hear the distant sounds of tributes and fighting. I can’t see who it is, but Claire and I slip away from the cave, back behind the treeline.

I hear a couple run past, as we press ourselves desperately behind the bushes. It’s an abysmal hiding spot, but I hope it holds out. I can see them slightly through the leaves. The two approaching are ones that I’m sad to see have remained in the area. It appears that they’re on less friendly terms now, as their swords clash together.

“You DARE to accuse me of such a thing?” yells Anton as he lunges forward. “You were always trying to protect him, and now you’re lying so that I won’t maim him.” I see Darklaw’s boots cross in front of me, her stance aggressive.

“You know that Barnham didn’t do anything, he acts like he’s a fighter but he’s a coward. He hasn’t killed anyone.” Their swords clash again.

“That boy-“

“That was me.” She throws back. “It wasn’t my intention, but I did it.”

“Well then you must have killed her as well.”

“She died long before then.” There’s a thud as Anton is hit. I can’t see how bad it’s is, but he falls forward. Darklaw has her hand gripped tightly round her sword .“Don’t feel too ashamed. The gas got to you, and you became confused.”

“I didn’t. You’re lying.”

 “In your heart, you know the truth. You know what you did.”

“No!”

“You know you killed Sophia.” There’s the sound of swords again, and a yell. Claire and I wince, both stifling any noises to avoid being caught in the fight.  I hear a choked gasp, and see Anton hit the floor. “I cannot put my life in the hands of someone like you.”

_Cannon Fire._

 Darklaw huffs, wiping her sword on the edge of her shirt. It’s as if the killing of her old ally is merely an inconvenience to her. She doesn’t seem to notice us as she continues walking. Claire goes to raise her crossbow but doesn’t fire. When we hear her footsteps subside, we allow ourselves to breathe. There’s a thud as Janice jumps down behind us. I keep my sword in hand just in case.

“We’re safe, she headed North. You can come into the open.” Claire helps me to my feet. Janice looks worse off than when I last saw her, but nothing too severe. Her ponytail now hangs in tendrils round her face, sweat sticking it to her forehead. She tucks it behind her ear as she looks around.  We all seem to have an unspoken agreement to not harm eachother.

“Thank you.” I manage, still shaken up by the close encounter. I’m glad she gave us a warning, I doubt we’d have been able to take on those fighters. “You really saved us there.”

“I’d seen them fighting in the distance” Says Janice, looking at where they emerged from. “I didn’t want anyone to get caught up in it.”

“We’re very grateful.” Claire places a hand on my shoulder. “Janice, can we offer you room in our cave?” I suggest, gesturing to it.

“It’s very fancy.” Claire adds. Janice giggles, but shakes her head.

 “No, sorry. I don’t mean to offend- I’d just prefer to get through this alone.” I nod. I remember her and Melina. And I can now understand how she felt.

“It’s perfectly understandable. As long as you’re okay by yourself.”

“Someone must have put in a good word with the Capitol, I’ve received a few sponsors.” I feel a pang of jealousy, her pre-existing status as a celebrity seems to have helped. The seemingly useless box in my pocket feels heavy.

“Well then we shall bid you farewell, I wish you the best of luck in the games.” She waves and heads off in the opposite direction to Darklaw. I hope she makes it far, it’s shocking that such a selfless tribute has survived for so long.

We walk back inside the cave, it’s uncomfortable how empty it is now. There’s still blood stains on the floor from our ally’s injuries. It makes me sick to look at.

“It’s sad to see her alone” I muse, she’s the only tribute I know that’s willingly not made an alliance.  “Losing her friend must have been really hard on her.” From the interactions I’d seen, Melina and Janice seemed to be incredibly close. I’m sure her death caused some tears from the Capitol.

“It’s tragic, people falling in love somewhere like this. Where you know you’ll have to lose them.” Adds Claire. She says the last part slowly, and there’s a tension in the air. We lock eyes.

“Though it must have been nice to have someone who cares about you so much.” We don’t break eye contact. Claire is the first to look away.

“Do you.. Do you have anyone like that? Back home I mean.”

“No.” There’s never been anyone, I’d always been the awkward quiet boy in the class. The other kids weren’t exactly lining up to profess their love. I must be imagining that she looks happier at this answer. “You?”

“Not really, there was one boy but we never really hit it off.” She waves round and pulls an apologetic face. “If this is being broadcast, sorry Paul!” she giggles. Poor boy.

“So there isn’t anyone.” Claire shakes her head.  We both sit, watching as the arena gets dark. I’ve managed to push the memories of my alliance, and the fighting and everything out of my mind. For now, it’s just me and Claire. “And what about… in the games?” she looks shocked for a second.

“There might be.” In an environment that’s so unpredictable, I didn’t want to grow too attached to anyone. But that plan seems to have failed.

 I know it’s just my head being confused, but I can’t help staring at her. I grin as she catches my eye.

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re here.” She smiles back, and I think she knows what I mean, as she reaches over an grabs my hand. This time it isn’t one of reassurance, it’s gentle and affectionate.

We step outside the cave, hearing the familiar anthem play. 

Randall’s face appears, I feel Claire squeeze my hand again. Muscle Memory kicks in and I hold tighter, not wanting to let go. I can’t let go of anyone else. Claire seems to notice me getting worked up again.

“We should get some sleep.”

Anton’s face is next, but the music doesn’t stop. A voice accompanies it.

_“Congratulations to our remaining Twelve Tributes. In celebration of the halfway mark, we will be holding a feast at the Cornucopia come daylight.”_

The feast. They put out food, supplies and gifts round the centre of the arena. Sometimes it’s plentiful, sometimes there’s nothing but an apple. There’s guaranteed to be fighting. The voice continues.

_“And another announcement- Due to discussions of unity amongst Gamemakers, we’ve made the decision to alter the rules. In the interest of the Capitol, If the two last standing tributes are from the same district- They will both be declared the Victors. May the Battle continue.”_

Me and Claire look at eachother, and I watch as her face explodes into the biggest grin. She tackles me with a hug, laughing. As we fall to the ground I’m smiling as well.

The Same District.

Two Winners from the Same District.

I don’t know whether it’s the excitement, the shock or panic, but I pull her face towards me and kiss her. She responds happily, hooking her arms round my shoulders. We lay in the darkness for a while, the previous fears and stress drifting away.

Maybe we’re moving too fast, maybe nothing more will come of this, maybe we’ll both feel foolish come morning.

But for the first time in weeks I have hope.

We can both win.

We can both make it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're at the halfway point, a reminder/ update of the tributes and their current status. 
> 
> District 1:  
> Dimitri Allen, Hanna (Dead)
> 
> District 2:  
> Desmond Sycamore, Aurora
> 
> District 3:  
> Zacharias Barnham, Lady Darklaw
> 
> District 4:  
> Levin Jakes (Dead), Marion (Dead)
> 
> District 5:  
> Hershel Layton, Claire Foley
> 
> District 6:  
> Clamp Grosky (Dead), Janice Quatlane
> 
> District 7:  
> Alphonse Dalston (Dead), Melina Whistler (Dead) 
> 
> District 8:
> 
> Leonard Bloom, Emmy Altava
> 
> District 9:  
> Romilda (Dead), Julien (Dead)
> 
> District 10 :  
> Henry Ledore, Sophia Herzen (Dead)
> 
> District 11:  
> Randall Ascot (Dead), Angela Ledore
> 
> Ditrict 12 (Mining):  
> Anton Herzen (Dead), Ilyana (Dead)


	21. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tributes arrive for a feast.

I wake up with Claire’s arm lazily draped over my chest. I can’t help but blush, I’m not used to this.

 I can see sunlight begin to filter into the cave. I grin as I hear her lightly snoring. If it weren’t for the rock digging into my back and damp smell, it’d be lovely. This is the first night that I haven’t had nightmares. It seems as though my brain’s too confused and ecstatic to come up with anything

A couple of minutes pass and Claire wakes up, stretching her arms.

“Morning.” She says, grinning sleepily. She rolls her shoulders and rubs her eyes as she sits up, sunlight hitting her face. She freezes, pointing outside. “Wait. It’s morning.”

“Yes that tends to happen after night.” She hits my arm and points outside more aggressively, I don’t see her reason for a moment- my mind’s still pretty hazy from the reveal that we can both win.

“The Feast!” right, of course. I’m surprised we haven’t already heard cannons.

“Are we going?” I’m apprehensive to go, it’ll be dangerous. But the others took most of our supplies, we’ll starve if we don’t find something. “I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

“We’re a good team, we’ll be able to fight off enemies.”

“If you’re quite certain…” She kisses my cheek and it’s decided. We gather everything up, just as the last of the dawn fades into daylight. Claire loads up a crossbow, and in silhouetted in the cave entrance she looks like the heroine in the books I read as a child. She’s beautiful.

For the first time, I don’t feel awkward saying that. Claire Foley is beautiful.

We begin walking, and that familiar voice begins again.

“TRIBUTES. THE FEAST HAS NOW BEGUN.” A large light shines at the top of the arena, I’m assuming it’s highlighting the Cornucopia. Turns out we’ve been heading in totally the wrong direction. We head that way, weapons ready. I guarantee everybody is headed towards it.

We hang back a little, hoping the Careers will take their prizes and leave. I slip my hand into hers as we walk along, almost as if we’re a young couple strolling through a park. It feels juvenile, but it’s nice.

“So… Two winners?” Claire says, almost incredulously.

“Two winners.” I confirm. We haven’t really walked since it was announced, but we both know our plan. We’re going to win this together. “Who else can win like that?”

“Barnham isn’t dead, so he and Darklaw could take it.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, They’re two of the strongest here.” I think for a moment, going through who’s left. “District 2, Desmond and Aurora. I think they’re the only others.”

“What about Henry and Angela?” she asks.

“No, Angela was partners with...” I trail off, unable to get the name out but Claire seems to understand. “They can’t win together.”

“Oh.” I think back to their conversations, in hindsight it’s tragic. There was a chance for them and they never even got to realise. I bet that’s where the Game makers got the idea.

When we reach the centre, it feels like the Cornucopia is facing a different direction to when we started, we must have looped round the arena without realising. It’s like a Labyrinth in here. The area behind the Shelter is experiencing a huge flood that stops as it hits the edges. The point on the back of the shelter juts towards it,  almost as if it’s conducting the waves.

There’s a table in the centre of the circle, bags labelled with numbers. A few are missing, I think Janice and Darklaw’s, so I assume they’ve have already been. Luckily both the District 5 packs are still there, they aren’t massive but they should have something we need.

I can see two tributes there, already holding their packs. Dimitri, who seems to be fiddling with something on the floor at the side across from the bags, and Bloom who sits atop the Cornucopia. As we wait for an opening to charge in, I see a blur across the path. Henry runs past, grabbing two bags. Bloom goes to aim for him but an arrow hits near his feet. I see Angela in the tree line where Henry is headed, bow in hand.

Smart move.

Nobody else makes attempt to go after them as they retreat, everybody is too focused on their own prizes. I whisper to Claire that we should move round the side.

“Are you going in or am I?”

“Ladies first.” I answer, half jokingly. “But I can go if you’d prefer that.”

“You’re such a Gentleman.” She laughs “I’ll go in.”

The Careers seem aware of the people in the bushes now.  Barnham runs forward, though the Careers don’t seem particularly ready to fight him. He’s an intimidating guy. Someone in the trees aims a bow and fires an arrow at Barnham. It hits his arm but he seems impressively unphased, grabbing his bag and running with it still in him. I hope I never have to fight him.

Time is ticking. We need to go in or someone’s going to take our supplies. We’ll never survive against well replenished tributes while we have nothing. Claire realises this as well, she shifts into a position ready to sprint, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

“Wait for my move, then run. You’ve got this Hershel.” She says, giving me a thumbs up. We wait until another tributes runs out and she makes a start while they’re distracted by them. Claire runs at the bags, attempting to grab both of them and continue in that direction. I follow the tribute who ran past- Aurora. Bloom jumps down from the Cornucopia and moves towards her, who tries to defend herself with a spear. I slice at him with my sword but can’t get a hit in. It seems enough to dissuade him from fighting Aurora, who sneaks past to grab her bag. I run in the direction of Claire, who’s gathered ours.

 There’s two people who have run in to take the place of Aurora but I can’t tell who they are. They seem to be winning as Bloom hastily climbs back onto the Cornucopia, beginning to throw knives again. He seems to spot me at the side, and throws one in my direction. I duck towards the Cornucopia, leaning up against it’s wall.

 I see Dimitri abandon whatever he was working on as Claire fires a bolt at him, and she gestures with her head that she’s going that way. Dimitri rushes to join Bloom, seemingly counting something on his fingers. I make my way to follow Claire, but I’m not that close. And I’ve got Tributes with eagle eyes on me.

There’s safety in the trees just behind the starting Podiums. We just need to get over there.

Claire runs towards them, and the ground rumbles. She seems unbothered, eyes on her goal, but everyone else stops.

The next thing that happens is extraordinary, and I’m fearful of what it may mean.

 As we’re stood there, the entire Cornucopia shifts. Whirring into action, it begins to twist as if on a turntable.

 Bloom steadies himself as if he’d expected it, a confident pose as he stabs one knife into the top. Everyone stops to watch as it spins, the mechanism jutting and locking into a new position, facing towards  the next area of the arena.

It's like a clock. Ticking from 12 to 1. 

The Flood in one area, I'll call it 12, stops as the point of the Cornucopia stops pointing at it.

 It’s point now aims at a large tree behind where Dimitri was, 1. The area Claire is headed towards.  

 In a split second I understand the gift I got from District 11. I know what the traps are. And as a storm starts in that area, directly behind where Dimitri had been, I understand what he was fiddling with.

The puzzle weighs in my jacket, they tried to warn us.

Lighting strikes the ground and there’s a loud crack as energy surges through his carefully hidden coils of wire into the Starting podiums. The Podiums that are specifically wired to explode if we step off them too early.

But I don’t have time to warn her.

I run forwards, ignoring the other tributes. My eyes are directly on Claire. She’s too close to the podium, too far from me. She hasn’t noticed, I can’t reach her. I see Bloom out the corner of my eye, but he isn’t a priority. I just need to get to Claire.

I can’t.

I pull to halt as the scene in front of me unfolds. I can’t stand to watch it, but I can’t pull my gaze away. It’s quick and awful and terrifying.

Just as Claire nears the starting podiums, unaware of what’s happened, they go off.

Her cannon fire gets lost amongst the explosion as she’s thrown backwards into the metal wall of the Cornucopia.

Dead.

The next moments are a blur, as sword in hand I charge.

Dimitri is distracted as he climbs down from the shelter, and the next thing I know he’s looking at me, inches from my face. My sword stabbed through him.

Claire’s Dead.

My breath gets caught in my throat as Dimitri stutters, falling to the ground. I pull my sword back, and feel my knees give out. He coughs and I can see blood, he tries to keep his balance but falls.

_He isn’t dead, but he’s hurt. And I hurt him._

I can see somebody running towards us. I can’t tell who it is. My hands drop from the sword. I can’t kill Dimitri, what was I thinking? He’s playing the game just like me. He didn’t plan to kill anyone specifically.

 I back away, scrambling in the dirt, disgusted in myself. How on earth could I hurt someone like that?

_But he hurt Claire._

The person runs closer to me, they have a sword in hand. Perhaps it’s Dimitri’s ally come to kill me. Maybe I should just let them kill me.

No. No, I have to survive.

I can’t see Claire, but she must still be here. Or did the airship already take her?

I didn’t get to say goodbye.

The person approaching starts to pull me away from the battle and I struggle against their grip. My vision’s blurry and I’m exhausted. But they’re strong, I can’t get them off me. I kick my legs along the floor as the Cornucopia gets further away from me.

“We have to go, Hershel.” I look to see Desmond, dragging me along. I stop pulling against him, realising he’s not trying to hurt me. But I can’t get my thoughts out. I can’t leave, I need to go back.

“No… Claire, she.. we need to-“ I see Aurora sprinting beside me, looking back in fear. Emmy brings up the rear, tears running down her face. Desmond speaks solemnly as we pass the treeline.  

“She’s dead Hershel, I’m trying to stop you from ending up the same way.”

They’re the last words I hear before I black out completely.

 

 


	22. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of quiet, Hershel comes to terms with what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that last chapter um... sorry? I had a lot of friends sending me messages about being sad so I think it got the reaction I was expecting. I knew since planning this story that it was gonna happened but I felt so bad actually writing it! 
> 
> Bit of a short chapter this time, just because it's been a lot of big stuff happening for the last few. Just a little breather.

I can hear voices above me. They’re hushed, as if they’re trying not to be heard. I don’t recognise them fully.

Wait no.. no I recognise one of them.

No she.. No it can’t be.

Where am I?

I told Claire that… No she told me that we’d… We were doing something. What was it?

My head hurts.

“I think he’s waking up.” Who’s that? I need to know what’s going on.  

My body wants to just remain as it is, but I manage to force my eyes open. I can see a young girl, her hair falling into my face. Her eyes seem to light up as they connect with mine. She speaks quietly, an accent I don’t recognise. “Hello, are you feeling okay?” I groan in response.

“Check if he can sit up.” The girl nods, and I feel her hand under my arms. I try to steady myself as I jolt upwards. I blink a couple of times, getting used to the light.

Everything floods back to me in a second. No wonder I feel so awful.

I look round, foolishly hoping to see Claire’s face among the group. It’s an odd mix, they all look at me expectantly.

There are three, all seeming tired and sore. Aurora, the lost looking girl I’d seen a few times round the arena, is the one who woke me. She checks my head for injuries, humming softly. She seems harmless, though I’m still wary of her.

Sat opposite, bloodied clothes and dishevelled hair, Emmy grins at me. Though she’s nursing a bad cut across her cheek, she seems okay. I grin back. I’m glad to see her again. The last I knew she was running alone into a forest of Hallucigenic Mist.

The strangest one there is Desmond, who I could never imagine forming an alliance with anyone. He stands looking into the forest, his sword in hand. This boy is a career, one of the toughest fighters, likely to win the Games. How on earth can I trust him?

But, he has saved me twice.

I don’t know what to say. I never agreed to ally with them, what’s stopping them from killing me? What’s to make them believe I won’t kill them? I’m not sure how I didn’t die in my sleep.

I want to say something, I need to know, but I can’t bring myself to speak. I cough a couple of times before I’m able to choke out a word.

“Why?”

“Well we weren’t just going to let you die.” Says Desmond, rather harshly. He looks at me, then back out to the forest before speaking again. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

I cough again, violently. I want to cry, but I don’t think I have the energy for it any more. Aurora fishes around in a backpack I recognise and pulls out a flask. I drink heavily, not realising how much I needed it. I control my breathing and attempt to talk again.

“She didn’t make it.” It’s not really a question. I know the answer.

Emmy shakes her head, face tense.

“No she...” she stops, trying to find the right thing to say. She inhales through her nose. She doesn’t seem to want to discuss it.  “I saw it happen.” She wraps her arms round her body.

“So did I.” we don’t need to say any more. We both know how awful it was. The sight of her body just..

No.

No I can’t bring myself to remember.

“I just wish we’d got there sooner.” Emmy fumbles over her words, she’s definitely just as hurt. “I got distracted, if I’d just gone after that Allen kid like I was planning-” I can see her beginning to blame herself, I feel like doing the same but I know it won’t solve anything.

“It’s not your fault.” My body is killing me, I want nothing more than to collapse. But seeing Emmy upset is just awful. She looks at the ground, then in a moment runs over to me, wrapping her arms round my shoulders and squeezing me tightly. It’s aggressively comforting, as we both realise how desperately we missed eachother’s company. I lean into the hug, holding her tight, her face on my shoulder. It feels like greeting a little sister who’s finally come home.

“I’m so glad I found you again.” she says quietly.  I don’t know how to respond, so I just squeeze her again. After seeing my allies fall apart, turning on eachother, dying. Just seeing one friendly face is wonderful.

I can feel her shaking, I wonder how long she’s been alone, trying to hold it together.

 “I don’t know what happened, I got caught up in a fight when I went to search for a safe area, and then the cannon went off and I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“There was nothing you could for Dalston, he sacrificed himself.” Her face scrunches up, as if she can’t decide how to react.

“Of course he did.” She says softly, probably remembering him.  “And Randall?”

“A trap.” She exhales, not answering. “The others left when he died. Said they didn’t trust me”

Emmy pulls away, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Well that’s their loss.” She says confidently. “Look we’ll… We’ll get through this.” She slaps my shoulder, and nods her head.” We’ll survive. Claire would want us to make it to the end.”

“She would.” I don’t try to explain that we can’ both win. We don’t need that right now. We just need to keep going. Emmy pulls away from me, leaning back, trying to appear casual.

As we try to calm down, Aurora sat across from us pipes up. She wrings her spear in her hands, making the weapon look much less threatening.

“I’m sorry for stealing your supplies.” She says, though her expression doesn’t change. I thought I’d recognised the backpack. “I don’t think we’d met properly, and that was a very rude way to introduce myself.” Despite her less than perfect record, I can’t help but be endeared. This girl is certainly something.

“It’s alright, you were just playing the game.” She smiles, bowing her head. As I look at the sky, it’s different to what I remember. “How long was I out?”

“A good few hours, I think someone hit you with the hilt of their sword.” I glance at Desmond as he answers. He pushes his glasses further up his nose, casting a shadow over his face. He seems to predict my next question as he says. “Nobody else died.”

“Eleven left.” Confirms Emmy.  “You did a number on him, I didn’t hear a cannon from Dimitri.”

I’d forgotten about that, but as she says it I can feel the sword in my hands. The look on his face.

In that moment, I could’ve taken his life.  I fear the rage that overtook me in those moments. Aurora seems to see me getting worked up, as she lays a hand on my shoulder. There are no words spoken but I appreciate it.

I feel a weight in my pocket, and remember a revelation that came to me. I work out the last few details in my head before announcing it.

“I think I’ve figured out the Arena.” Desmond is suddenly interested, walking back to us and kneeling down.

“What do you mean?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. I pull the token from my pocket.

“The arena’s split into sections with different traps. When the Cornucopia spins-“ I spin the dial on the wheel to demonstrate.  Desmond clicks his fingers, seemingly aggressively motivated.

“It activates the trap in that area, of course!” Desmond grabs the item, looking at it. “I knew it was on a sequence but I couldn’t figure it out. This is brilliant, we’ll be one step ahead.”

“If we can work out where the Cornucopia is facing, we can avoid them.” I take the item back. It’s childish, but it feels like my only relic of the alliance. I want to keep hold of it. Desmond seems mildly annoyed at this but carries on. “I’ve seen Floods, Hurricanes, Earthquakes-“

“Gas.” Adds Emmy. Desmond frowns.

“We’ve seen fire, and a Sandstorm. There can’t be too many more.” He stands up again, grabbing his sword. I feel lost without mine, but it must be near the Cornucopia. I was always first in the fight before, but now I‘ve got nothing. At least Emmy can throw a decent punch. “Well if we’re all rested, we’d better make a start.” He looks my way. “Try not to slow us down Hershel.”


	23. Brothers in Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute makes a difficult decision.

 

We continue quietly through the arena, hearing nothing but the distant sounds of fighting. I try to ignore all the memories in my head that are starting to return. That apparent knock on the head seems to have kept them at bay for a while but they’re back in full force.

Glimpses of Gas and Caverns and explosion, all appearing as I try and force them back into my subconscious. If I make it out of her alive, I’m going to have trouble being alone with my thoughts.  

As we walk, Aurora approaches a small bush on the side of the clearing. She plucks a berry from the plants and rolls it round her palm. It stains her hand slightly.

 “What are those?” I ask, eyeing the berries. She holds them delicately, and shows me. I feel like I know it from training. They’re small and black, almost like a very dark blueberry.

“Nightlock. Incredibly poisonous.” She says, holding it to her eye.

“Those things will kill you in seconds.” Remarks Emmy, seemingly not wanting to get close to them. Desmond takes a couple from the bush and stashes them in his pocket, grinning.

“Which means they’re very good for taking out enemies. Not everyone recognises it.”

He seems expectant that I’ll nod and agree with him, but I can’t. There’s no way to justify that train of thought without sounding like a killer.

“Well just be sure that nobody eats them by mistake.” The more time I spend with Desmond, the less I find myself enjoying his company. He’s the first ally that’s actively planning how to kill. Others were in self defence or spur of the moment, but he’s just laying out the foundations. I decide not to bring it up, probably not the safest move given the circumstances.

I do notice as we walk round that nobody really seems to bother us, despite our smaller group size. I spot someone in the distance who sees our group and runs the other direction. At least there’s one thing good about allying with Careers. There seems to be less room for joking and small talk, though that might just be everyone’s decreasing hope.

“We need to find somewhere to sleep.” Says Aurora, stopping and turning to face us.

“We’ve still got a few hours before dark, there’s no rush.” I reassure, as I can’t see anywhere appropriate to set up yet.

“No, we need-“

Halfway through her sentence her eyes begin to flutter, and her body sways. Emmy’s there to catch her before she hits the ground. I rush to see if she’s okay but the others seem unaffected.

“This has happened before.” Desmond explains, as Emmy pulls her up in her arms. “She fell into a frozen lake, I think it’s gets the better of her sometimes.”

“Just give her a little while to sleep, she’ll be fine.” Emmy says, rubbing the girl’s hair. I worry about what will happen if someone attacks us while she’s out, but those two seem to have it sorted. They fuss over her like concerned parents.

“So..” I start, still wondering about some things. “How did you all end up allied together?”

“Me and Aurora are from the same district, it was almost a given that we’d ally. I’m sure you understand that.” He explains. I hope that’s not a dig, but I can’t be sure.

“I wish I could.” Remarks Emmy “Bloom tried to kill us first chance he got.”

I’m confused for a second before I remember. I’d almost forgotten those two were partners, Bloom seemed so much like a career tribute. Perhaps he has a different mindset now that the two of them can win together?

“When Aurora fell in the lake, it was Emmy who rescued her.” Desmond looks at her almost admirably, I’m sure she impressed everyone very easily.

“A few hours after I lost you.” Says Emmy. She doesn’t say any of the other names.

It seems as though they haven’t been together that long. They must have been through a lot in a short period.

“There’s no way to get through these games alone, It’s the best idea to have allies.” I nod in agreement this time, there’s no way I’d have got through anything without my friends.

As move towards the next part of the area, we stop in distraught awe. It looks as if we’ve just missed a trap going off. Sand covers the ground, and several large rocks seem to have tumbled down from the mountain. Trees and debris lie all round the place.

“Seems like we missed all the excitement.” Emmy says, ducking under a half felled tree. We move through, cautious.

My body goes tense as I hear someone groaning. I look to the source of the noise and feel a sense of horror.

 I can see a body pinned between two large boulders, their limbs at an odd angle. They look very hurt. Despite my ally’s wariness I run towards them, unable to stay and hear their cries. As I move closer, I’m sad to say I recognise them.

“Henry!” I call, he looks towards me straining his neck. Only his legs are caught, but he seems unable to use most of his upper body. There’s definitely broken bones, maybe worse. Blood stains his clothes and his one uninjured hand claws at the stone.

“Hersh…Hershel.” He looks disoriented, unable to focus his eyes. The robot Pendant on his neck hangs, slightly broken. “Where’s Angela?”

I frown, I’m not sure where she is. I haven’t heard any cannons go off to signal a death, maybe she’s still round here.

“It’s alright Henry.” I move over, grabbing his hand. “I’ll help you, okay?”

“I got caught in the…I lost her, and then the mountain-” I try to push the boulder aside but he lets out a gasp of pain. “Don’t! Please.. please don’t move that.” His breathing quickens then slows down as I release the stone. There’s no way to save him without moving it, but it seems to be hurting him even more. I’m forced to stand and watch as he lies in pain, unable to help him without harming him.

I hear footsteps behind me as the group catches up. I make an attempt again.

“Henry, just hang on for a second, we’ve got some supplies and-“

“No.” He blinks a few times and speaks more confidently, as if he’s regained some sense of the world. He looks down at his broken body, then to the rest of my group. “Even if I get out of here, I won’t survive. I’ll get all of us killed.”

“No it’ll be fine, I know first aid!” I say, frantically. I have to save him.

“You’re not a miracle worker Hershel, I’m more trouble than it’s worth.”

How can he say that? He can’t possibly think that getting free and surviving is more horrific than waiting here till injury or another tribute kills him? I lean towards the rock again but his free hand grabs my wrist.          

“I’m not going to leave you here to die!” I shout. I’m not letting another person down, I can’t watch his face as he goes, knowing I could’ve stopped him. I can’t do it again.

“Kill me then.” He says bluntly. I stop, I can’t tell if he’s joking. His face tells me he isn’t. I survey him, and pull my hand away.

“I’m not going to-“

“If you don’t want to leave me here, then take me out yourself.”         

Usually Henry’s hard to read. I could never tell if he hated me or not, I’d always wonder what he was thinking. But in this moment, I understand exactly what he means. He’s deeply serious. I can see it in his eyes.

In my heart, I know he’s right. It would be more dignified and less awful for me to just take my sword to his chest.

But I can’t do that to him. Never. I couldn’t live with the guilt, even if he wanted it.

“Henry?” I hear Desmond ask, interrupting whatever I was going to say. I’m thankful, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. Henry seems confused as him speaking, they likely haven’t met. Desmond reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls something out.

“Des, you can’t.” Emmy whispers. Desmond holds out his hand to Henry, and I understand what he’s saying. It’s not perfect, but it’s a solution.

“Nightlock?” Henry asks, eyebrow raised. Of course he’d recognise it, he was one of the most talented at identifying plants. He seems to get what Desmond’s implying.

“Quick. Painless. I’ll leave them with you.” Henry takes the fistful hesitantly, Desmond closes his hand round his. “It’s your decision.”

The gesture could seem malicious, calculated. From Desmond I wouldn’t expect anything else. But something about it, the way he’s speaking, the way he’s explaining it. It’s merciful.

“Thank you.” Says Henry, eyes locked on his own fist. Desmond nods and turns aside, continuing to walk away from him. Emmy lifts Aurora higher so that chin rests on her shoulder and cautiously follows him, giving Henry one last weary smile. She never was good at goodbye. When they’ve left, Henry speaks again. “I know we didn’t always get along, but I want you to know that I don’t blame you Hershel. For any of this.”

He talks as if it’s in reference to now, but I know what he means.

I look at him, the boy who just wanted to protect people he cared about. The boy who quietly confessed to me his most hidden secrets. The boy I’m leaving behind.

“I’m so sorry Henry.”

“Don’t be.” He smiles feebly, breathing deeply.  “I’m making my choice.” I can’t bring myself to say anything else. It feels horrible to leave him, but it’s what he wants.

As I walk away, I hear the cannon fire.

I can’t bring myself to turn around.  

 


End file.
